Lessons
by just-Felton
Summary: [COMPLETE] Harry asks Draco for private lessons of a ‘slightly’ different kind. M rating for later chapters
1. Lessons Part I

DISCLAIMER: 

I own nothing, except the plot. If I did own the characters and the whole idea of Harry Potter, my name would be J.K.Rowling (I'm afraid it's not) and I wouldn't sit here and write FanFics.

I just borrowed the characters for this little story, which plopped into my strange abnormal mind.

(reminds me: 'I was the only one who saw her for what she was... a freak... I knew you would be the same just as strange just as abnormal.' _Hehe_)

WARNING: 

This will be a DracoxHarry-Story.

For ignorant people: THIS WILL BE SLASH! Means: Sex-scenes with two men and everything else that's related to relationships.

If you feel offended or you just simply don't like such stories –

MY advice: LEAVE RIGHT AWAY! (I warned you, so don't flame me)

WARNING no2: (for everyone who intends to read this story)

English is not my mother-tongue. But give me a chance. BETA'D FROM MY LOVELY BETA VIOLET EYES

Oh and a lot of swearing and cursing. I know it's the same, but appears nevertheless.

SUMMARY: 

Harry asks Draco for private lessons of a 'slightly' differentkind.

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: (to find better into the story)

Book Six (Half Blood Prince) never happened

Harry killed Voldemort in 6th year, consequently this story happens in year 7.

Draco has decided against his father and Voldemort.

_ Italic_ Harry's thoughts

** Bold** Draco's thoughts

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

· · · ·

_**Lessons Part I**_

words: 1470

_Oh my god! This will be the most embarrassing thing I've ever, ever, ever, ever...ever, EVER done in my whole sorry life._

_The most dense. – Okay we got it. – The most humiliating. – We already know. – The most suicidal ever. – POTTER! Get a grip on yourself._

Harry Potter was walking through the Hogwarts castle, mind rambling and cursing himself. It was close to curfew, but he wasn't intending to stay long, anyway. On his way to the astronomy tower he passed Ms. Norris twice,

–_How is she doing that? Creepy.-_

but she had to let him go, so he wasn't doing anything forbidden.

He climbed up the staircases to the astronomy tower, still in his own world and mind punching himself. If he had done it for real, there wouldn't be much more left than a Harry-puddle.

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! What happens if he's not there? What if he hasn't found the letter? – Go back to the tower and act like nothing had happened. – Oh fuck and if he comes? – I'm screwed. Potter, you stupid fucking bird-brained flat-head think twice before you act. Acting out of impulse never did any good for you. Well, that discovery comes some hours to late. – He will so laugh at me and tell the whole school. We stopped these childish fights and everything, but that's no excuse to ask him. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! Give me a piece of wood that I can slam against my head!_

He opened the door and walked inside. He was blind because of the darkness, but his eyes got used to it and he walked over to a window and sat on the sill. It was a completely black night. No moon, no stars. The whole sky was clouded. It seemed like the whole world was slumbering, although it wasn't later than 9:30pm.

Watching the sky, Harry didn't hear the door open.

"Potter!"

Harry nearly fell out of the window, just getting a grip on the window-frame, keeping him on the sill.

"Oi Malfoy. You gave me a heart-attack."

Draco had rushed forward to get a hold on Harry and was now standing close to the window.

_Did he try to save me? Well not save, I mean help. Help me so I wouldn't fall out of the window. – Naaah probably just giving a little push so that I would fall for real._

**Actually you gave ME a heart-attack. Don't you dare do that again.**

The blonde leaned against the wall next to the window and looked into the dark room, not saying anything. Harry's mind was racing to decide what he should do and decided not to waste any time.

"So you, eurm, found the letter?"

"Apparently, Potter. Or I wouldn't be here, would I? What do you want? I hope it's something important that I climbed all the stairs for from the dungeons to the tower."

"I – I want to ask...I want to ask you a favour."

_Oh god I said it. Please don't explode Malfoy._

**A favour? Huh? I mean –huh? He knows whom he's talking to, doesn't he?**

Harry blushed, but it was hidden in the dark night, like Draco's smirk.

"A favour, Potter? I didn't know that we are all buddy buddy now, to ask for such things. But you made me curious. What's the favour about?"

"I want you to tutor me."

**Huh?**

"Tutor you? Who do you think I am? Some Samaritan? I can't believe you. That's the fucking damn reason I climbed all these stupid stairs for? Ask Snape if you need extra lessons in potions."

_Potions? Who said that I'm talking about potions? I know I'm not the best, but, hey, I don't suck that much._

Harry stopped Draco's little freak out with one simple statement.

"I'm not talking about potions."

And the Slytherin fell silent, watching Harry with a questioning eye.

"Not potions? What else? Your other classes are quite all right, aren't they?"

_Oh no, I don't want to tell him. How should I start?_

Harry sighed audible and dug his face into his hands.

"You know what you're called at school, right?"

The blonde smirked.

**This is going to be interesting.**

"Which one do you mean, in particular? 'Slytherin Prince', 'most handsome guy', 'the man women want to impregnant', 'sex-God'..."

"You're so full of yourself, Malfoy. But...But I mean the last thing."

"Sex-God."

"Yes."

"And?"

_Oh god. Let the ground open up and swallow me completely, now!_

"You know there is this guy I like..."

**Guy? Okay Draco don't forget to breathe. AHHHHH OOH MY GOD! Which god do I have to thank for this revelation? – But wait, stop, one step back. Guy? Which guy? There will be corpses if someone is touching my man. HUH? My man? Am I nutters? He doesn't even now that I like him.**

"Guy, huh?"

Harry blushed a nice shade of pink, which Draco could imagine pretty well.

"Yeah a...a guy. Well I...I –oh god, how should I put that? Well I'm not, I'm not really experienced in these kind of things. You know, all the time when Voldemort was still alive, I never wanted to endanger someone, I really truly liked. Ron and Hermione were concerned enough, but they never wanted to leave my side, even when I begged them. – And, and I wanted..."

**NO! NO! He's not really trying to ask, what I think he will ask.**

"Hold on!"

Harry looked up, just realising that he had starred at the ground the whole time.

"Huh?"

"You're not asking me to tutor you in sex?"

The Gryffindor coughed awkwardly.

"Actually not only."

**This is not for real. I must have hit my head really, really badly somewhere.**

_He will freak out any minute now. Damn! Why did I ask him again? Oh yeah, his reputation._

"What do you mean 'not only'?"

"Do I really have to answer that? - I mean everything."

"Everything? Like in EVERYTHING?"

Harry lowered his head.

"Yes."

**He must be kidding? Although I wouldn't mind, but HE MUST BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!**

"Potter, you must be kidding? You can't ask for real. You know that you are talking to your sworn enemy, right? ...

_He's reacting pretty calm, wouldn't have thought so. Wow!_

"Why should I agree to such things? Unbelievable! Honestly, I'm at a loss for words. You've accomplished something not many people are able to."

"I thought you take everyone as long as you can have your way with him or her."

"Hell no! How did you hit on that?"

"Reputation."

"Oi Potter! Do you believe everything you hear or get told?"

Draco sighed and shook his head, again and again.

**Harry, you arsehole! Why do you torture me with such questions? This is hell. Oh my god. He's offering himself to me on a silver platter. My dreams come true. NO! Draco shut the fuck up. He doesn't want you. He wants to learn your skills.**

The boy-who-lived looked like a lost puppy.

"Does that mean you reject me? You will not teach me?"

Draco sighed again, for the umpteenth time this night.

"Listen Potter, I can't teach you. It wouldn't cause any good. Though you might be a nice fuck, but no."

The look Draco got was worth the last sentence. But the scared look changed into an obstinate one.

"If you say I would be a – a nice, a nice fuck, why don't you want me?"

"This guy must mean a lot to you, if you're so desperate."

The smirk of the blonde hid his hurt feelings well.

"It's none of your business, but yeah. So, do you'll teach me?"

_OI! Did that sound desperately pathetic? Yes! No! Oh fuck, yes._

"Is your beloved a top or bottom?"

Harry nearly choked on his own breath.

"What? Why? I don't know."

"Ohhh Potter. If I should help you, I need some information."

"Does that mean you'll help me?"

_Desperately pathetic, again. Fuck you Potter._

"Don't become overly excited. I haven't agreed yet. First I want some information before I make a decision."

**What the hell am I doing here? I'm digging my own grave. If I sleep with him and he leaves me for another man I will hang myself or something. Yeah nice Draco, issue an ultimatum on yourself that you will not fulfil. Rather get rid of the other bloke than that. Yes! Or obliviate Harry and let him forget that he had a crush on someone else. Oh Draco you can be proud of yourself.**

"So? Top? Or Bottom?"

"How should I know? We haven't talked about _that_, yet. But sometimes he's really authoritarian and imperious."

"Then he tops. That means you bottom. That makes many things a lot easier."

"WHAT? You mean...no, no I can't, I can't...do I have to?"

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

"Why, yes."

"Is he a top?"

"Are you?"

· · · ·

That's not cliffy, is it? - NAAAH!

Appetizer for second chapter:

"_Stand up!"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_You will get your first lesson now."_

And cookies for everyone who knows where I borrowed Harry's self-insult (does that word exists?):

_**bird-brained flat-head**ed klutz _(to complete it)

!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

And yes! This is NO plagiarism! On my name is ZooArmy, so don't even dare to claim I'm a thief.


	2. Lessons Part II

"Do you want to sleep with him?"

"Why, yes."

"Is he a top?"

"Are you?"

· · · ·

_**Lessons Part II**_

words: 1433

_Eugh, I didn't ask THAT? Oh god I asked THAT._

**Huh? What? Why's he involving me?**

"Can't see what I have to do with it, but yes."

Harry gulped.

"Okay. I will bottom."

**Eurm, what did I miss? Why did he comply so easily? And because of my answer?**

Draco passed over Harry's decision like nothing had happened and Harry was grateful for that. He got up from the windowsill and slid down along the wall to sit on the ground with his legs pulled close and his head resting on his knees. Malfoy was still leaning against the wall and watched Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Does he have any special wants you want to satisfy?"

"Malfoy! Fuck! Don't ask such embarrassing stuff. How should I know?"

**Uuh someone's edgy.**

"Fine! Tell me who he is and I figure something out myself."

"NO!"

"Potter, if I..."

"I really can't tell you. Accept it, please. It would make everything so much more complicated. Just, just accept it."

Harry's voice wasn't angry or threatening, just completely sincere.

"Fine! But you have to answer some questions or I can't help you, okay? And don't think it's just embarrassing for you. Put yourself in my place. You want me to teach you everything about physical connection."

"You mean sex?"

"Yes, Potter!"

The dark haired boy chuckled slightly and his mood lit up.

"Does that mean you will help me?"

"Yes, Potter but..."

Harry jumped up and hugged Draco euphorically. The eyes of the blonde nearly bulged and he held his breath.

**Harry stop it or I can't hold back any longer. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Okay Draco long slow breaths. In and out. In and out. And don't dare get a hard-on.**

He let go of the blonde and watched him with sheepish eyes and a huge blush.

"Sorry Malfoy. I shouldn't have done that."

Draco looked as stiff as a poker but recovered his composure and typical Malfoy mask quickly. The Gryffindor was standing about half a meter away from him and watched him interested and nervously, but backed away and sat down quickly, to get out of Malfoy's reach.

_Ohoh now he will blow through the roof. I ruined everything. I'm definitely too impulsive._

The Slytherin Prince closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before opening his eyes again and facing Harry seriously.

"I'll teach you, but not buckshee."

"You don't want money or something!"

"I'm not sure about the counter performance, yet. Give me some time to think of something."

"Eurm okay."

"When do you want to have your first 'lesson'?"

Draco smirked with such satisfaction, for it made Harry shiver.

_Hot! – Did I think that? No, I must be schizophrenic or something. Uhum. Argh. Harry don't believe yourself. That smirk looked hot._

"I – I don't know. And why lesson? Will you make something like a schedule or what?"

"Potter, sometimes you're so dense. You asked me to _teach_ you. Therefore I can call it a lesson, can't I?"

"Virtually."

"What's the first thing you want to learn?"

Harry got a frightened look that mingled with a nice blush.

"You can kiss, right?"

"Eurm, I – actually how...I don't know."

_That is sooooo embarrassing! I want to dig a hole and hide in it. Or a matte over my face, so that no one recognizes me. – I'm alone with Malfoy. – Never mind, that makes it even worse._

**So cute. Did I say cute? Never mind, no one heard. He doesn't know whether he can kiss, that is just so awww. Awww? This affection for Har-Potter is damaging my brain endlessly.**

"Stand up!"

"What? Why?"

"You will get your first lesson now."

"Now? But – But I'm not prepared."

"Prepared? What do you want to prepare? Some nice arrangements like flowers, candles and music? Or some warm-up? Come on Potter, I just want to kiss you."

**OHoh shite – Act. Like. Nothing. Has. Happened. **

_Huh? He wants to kiss me?_

"Stand up already."

"Don't badger me. I'm standing, almost."

Harry stood up slowly and watched Draco cautiously when the blonde came closer.

"Do you want, that I just kiss you? Or should I tell you what I will do and what you should do?"

Huge green, pretty nervous, eyes were locked with calming grey ones.

A single nod came from Harry.

"Fine. At first I will brush my lips over yours slowly."

Draco leaned down to the slightly smaller boy and brought his lips to the others, just to brush them gently. But it was already enough to make Harry shudder.

**This is so intoxicating. I really have to get a grip on myself in order not to pounce him. Just a kiss, Draco. A KISS!**

_Blank mind_

"Now I will nibble a little on your lower lip and you'll part your lips slightly."

Malfoy spoke against Harry's lips.

He nibbled gently on Harry's lower lip. Bit a little harder and soothed the sting by leading his tongue over Harry's lip. Out of reflex he parted his lips, Draco's direction already forgotten.

Apparently Draco was content with the progress and he broke the kiss, but chuckled inwardly when he saw Harry's disappointed look.

_More, please_

"Okay Potter...

_Call me Harry, please_

...now I want you to kiss back. We'll start from the beginning and when I push my tongue into your mouth, just reflect what I do. And don't think too much about it. It will come naturally."

_Think? I? Never!_

**I want to ravage this mouth so much, perhaps he'll allow me to. Ohoh wishful thinking!**

Draco leaned in again and brushed his lips over Harry's, who parted them willingly. The Slytherin didn't mind and kissed Harry hard. He bit down on his lower lip, like he wanted to draw blood, but soothed the spot immediately.

His tongue flicked into Harry's mouth and he explored the moistness and softness of Potter's mouth.

Harry was mesmerized. Draco's tongue felt so good in his mouth and he never wanted to let go of that feeling. He snapped out of his trance and began to kiss back fiercely. His tongue massaged over Draco's and battled softly. He led Draco's tongue back and nibbled on Draco's lower lip, like he had experienced before. He flicked his tongue out and led it over Draco's lips. He bit on his lower-lip, pulled gently and soothed it right away with gentle kisses. The blonde tried to force his tongue back into Harry's mouth, but Harry bit down gently and Draco moaned softly.

_I made him moan. I really did that._

Harry smirked into the kiss.

**Oh shite. That was not supposed to happen. FUCK MALFOY. THIS IS WORK, not enjoyment. – But...- NO! - Where did he learn that?**

The whole 'lesson' went on for quite a time, sometimes intermitted to breathe properly, but always right back to hungry kisses.

Draco brought it to a halt after a while and let off under whimpers from Harry.

The Gryffindor tried to connect their mouths again, but Malfoy put a finger on his lips and smirked.

"Seems like you grown some kind of oral-fixation. I think I can think of some other things to satisfy that."

Harry blushed crimson.

"Well, that was your first lesson."

"Already?"

_Eugh. Again! Why is my voice always betraying me?_

"Someone's eager here, huh?"

"Argh stop that smirking, Malfoy. It becomes annoying after a while. One day you will choke on it"

_No! It's hot and sexy! - Mind, shut the fuck up!_

**Hey no need to offend me!**

"Oh shut it Potter. You don't need to foist your non-satisfaction on me. I'm not here to satisfy you...

**Unfortunately**

_Unfortunately_

...This is business. I will show you some things, nothing more. There are no feelings and no strings attached."

**SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, MALFOY! You're smashing your own hopes and chances. JUST SHUT UP! – Does he look sad?**

_Ouch! That hurt. Composure Potter! Show no emotion. Not this time._

"Yes. Right. No strings attached."

The Slytherin turned around and walked over to the door to leave.

"Dra-Malfoy?"

_SHITE!_

He stopped dead in tracks, but didn't turn around.

**He wasn't about to call me Draco, was he? Naaah.**

"Yes?"

"When? I mean when..."

"Next lesson?"

"Eurm uhum"

"I will let you know. Night."

And he left the room before he could hear Harry's whispered response.

"Night Draco."

Harry stood in the darkness of the room for some minutes, savouring the mental picture of his first kiss. A really intense and arousing kiss. He remembered making Draco moan and squealed a little.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak he left the room to get back to Gryffindor tower.

(note: I know that I wrote in ch.1 that the went out before curfew. But 1/2h till curfew is not that much. Just assume his invisible cloak is always with him)

· · · ·


	3. Lessons Part III

· · · ·

Thank you very very much for all your lovely reviews! They are making my day.  
Please keep that. I LOVE REVIEWS! 

Again: I own nothing except Mr.Plot-Bunny  
Beta'd from my wonderful Beta _VIOLET EYES._

_**Lessons Part III**_

words: 1983

(Harry)

The next morning was...well, yeah – shit. Okay first he was nice, but then he showed up as evil in disguise.

Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He was eager to see Dra-Malfoy again. He dragged Ron and Hermione down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but the closer he came, the more he felt sick. He stopped dead in tracks and Hermione and Ron bumped into him.

_What was I thinking? Want to see Draco? Potter, what kind of drugs did you take? Everything will be like always – He will not take any notice of me and I'm not allowed to, too. Why am I so eager to see him? – Okay fine. Nothing happened, I'll act like nothing ever happened or will happen._

"-RRYYYY!"

"Huh?"

"You gave me a heart attack. You completely zoned out. I called you a hundred times. What's wrong? You looked so happy earlier and now completely frightened. What happened? It can't be your scar, can it?"

"Yeah mate, you really scared us."

Both his best friends watched him with suspicion and concern and he felt a little guilty for making them feel so. The boy-who-lived smiled sheepishly and began walking downstairs again.

"No it's not the scar. I'm fine, really. I don't know what was wrong with me. Just felt a little uneasy for a moment. Come on, let's go I'm hungry."

"But..."

"Herm I'm fine, really."

The Golden-Trio walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table to join their friends.

The first thing Harry did was to look over to the Slytherin table and searching for a certain Slytherin. He saw his silver-blond hair and blushed right away.

_Oh fuck! This is kind of bad. I just see his hair and blush at once. I am so screwed._

Harry groaned silently and buried his face in his hands in disbelief. Hermione turned her attention to him and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Should I bring you to the infirmary?"

"I'm fine. Don't bother yourself Herm. Just a little exhausted I think."

She moved her hand in soothing circles over Harry's shoulder and the young man sighed. He looked up from his hands and gave Hermione a wary smile. He leaned against her shoulder and she stroked his head.

"Life is not fair, is it?"

"Oh Harry. Life was, is and never will be easy and especially not for you. You know that very well."

"I know. It's just, just...I'm just in such a mood you know?"

Hermione smiled gently. She took his chin and lifted him from her shoulder to face him.

"I see. But will you tell me when something is bothering you, will you? Promise. You know I will listen to everything."

"I promise."

And he hugged her.

"Hey! Are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

Ron looked around Hermione and gave Harry a mocking glare. The girl rolled her eyes, but Harry smiled slyly.

"Sure Ron. I also put my head on her shoulder and my hand between her thighs."

"Har-ry!"

Ron's look was priceless and the dark-haired boy couldn't control himself any longer and burst into laughter. Hermione joined with soft laughter, but shook her head in disbelief nevertheless.

"Ron. I was just kidding. I would never 'hit' on your girlfriend, because you pretty damn well know that I'm gay. Or do you want to say, that your _girl_friend looks like a bloke?"

Hermione stopped laughing and watched Ron expectantly, who was blushing a nice shade of red.

"No, no, no, not at all. I mean...she doesn't...she is...bloody hell Harry. Sometimes you are such an arse."

Harry smiled evilly when Ron glared at him, not mocking this time and sighed at the same time.

"Hermione does not look like a bloke. She is, she is...beautiful."

The girl beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek and on his red tinted ears. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Harry is just teasing you. Don't let him get you."

"Yeah I know. Probably my own fault, huh? Shouldn't have asked."

The other third of the Golden-Trio tuned them both out and looked around the hall. His view rested on the Slytherin table, again looking for Malfoy.

Malfoy wasn't talking to Pansy like before, but starred at him with anger filled eyes.

The Gryffindor, in utter shock, tore his eyes away and fixed them on his plate.

_What have I done? This look doesn't mean any good. He's scaring the wits out of me. What's wrong? Is he angry with me, because of last night? He changed his mind and despises me now. Oh god, I did something to piss him off. I need to talk to him! I know he's still starring at me, I can't take this anymore._

"Guys? I forgot my potions book...

_Potions? Yeah right. Faith hates me._

...in the dorms. I will meet you in the dungeons."

"Okay, mate."

"But hurry up. You know, _Snape_."

He stood up and left the hall. Just to get away from these accusing

_Gorgeous. Eurgh not again_

eyes.

Harry went out and down to the lake. Some alone time would make everything more bearable and he could prepare himself mentally for Potions.

· · · ·

(Draco)

Draco's night was pure...well it wasn't a night at all. He hadn't slept one single fucking second. His mind didn't allow him to let go of the kiss. Always repeating the events in his mind, again and again. How Harry had asked him. How he had kissed Harry with so much passion, that he got hard just thinking about it. How Harry had made him moan. How he had broken the kiss, not to betray himself.

And now, this very morning, he felt like shit. Exhausted and on the edge of a breakdown, he was almost able to tell Pansy everything, just to get rid of the pressure.

She was his best friend, besides Blaise. But Blaise wasn't at breakfast. He was lying in his bed, with his boyfriend.

**Arsehole. – You're just jealous. – shut up subconscious.**

Draco really wanted to tell Pansy, but he couldn't. His pride stopped him.

He sat in front of his cereals and shoved the spoon back and forth.

"Draco, darling please eat something. What's wrong with you? Haven't seen you in such a bad state for a long time. What happened? Tell your personal therapist."

Potter walked into the hall.

**He looks nervous. But still gorgeous.**

"Draco?"

"Huh?"

"Does this, I mean your mood, does it have anything to do with Potter?"

**What? How?**

"What are you talking about Panse? Potter has nothing to do with anything."

**I can feel his eyes on me. Why is he watching me? Waiting for the first real appointment? Oh god, if I think about it, I will smack my head against the table. Why did I agree? WHY?**

"Really? Oh I thought so, because you were watching him like you wanted to jump him the first moment he walked into the hall."

The wicked undertone was more than obvious and Draco looked up from his bowl to face Pansy's sly grin.

"What do you want, Panse?"

"Oh that's easy. I want a rich man with nice features, a nice body, a great arse and very good stamina. But right now I want you to tell me, what's it with you and Potter?"

"There is no 'me and Potter'."

"And why is he starring at you, sweetie pie?"

"I have no fricking idea."

**Don't turn aside, Draco. DON'T!**

"Something else, Panse? Or can I go back to shoving my breakfast around."

"One more question. Do you mind Granger touching him?"

"Why, no."

Draco turned aside and saw Hermione drawing circles on Harry's shoulder.

**Take your filthy hands away.**

"And now?"

"What now?"

"Are you pissed now?"

"What? Why? I am not pissed! Potter can be touched by whom he wants to be touched."

**Except everyone but me.**

"Just look."

The Slytherin Prince looked over again to Harry and growled angrily.

Granger was touching his secret love. Not just touching, stroking his head.

**What the fuck? Why is he leaning against her? And why the fucking bloody damn hell is the mudblood stroking his head? – Well, maybe I shouldn't call her mudblood anymore, if I want to be close to Harry. But fuck, she is touching my property. Fuck her! Fuck Potter!**

"Draco?"

"Fuck you!"

**Why is he looking at me again? And with such sad eyes? NO! I will not allow myself to falter. He's supposed to see my anger, my...my –jealousy- fuck off subconscious. Yeah right, feel guilty Harry. – Why is he leaving?**

"Draco?"

"WHAT?"

"What was that?"

"Pansy. You're definitely asking too many questions this morning. And very confusing ones, too."

"What was that? Why did you chase him away with your look? Probably you scared him to death. And what was that growl for? You're hiding something from me and it definitely includes Potter."

Draco sighed deeply and wanted to slump down on the table, but his bowl stopped any attempts. Therefore he propped his arms up and buried his face in his hands.

"Do you really think I made him leave?"

"Pumpkin, that look would have scared the shit out of Voldi if he were still alive."

**Malfoy, you are just such a wonderful idiot par excellence. **

"Do you think I should follow him?"

"No. Give him some alone time. He looked like he needs the time-out. But I think you have to answer questions, a lot of questions."

The blonde groaned in annoyance but told her nevertheless.

About the letter. About Harry asking for _this_ favour. About the meeting. About his long hidden feelings. And finally about the kiss.

Pansy looked at him with sad and sympathetic eyes. She stretched out her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Oh Draco. I had no idea."

"Yeah that's what 'hiding things' is about."

She smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be like that when you tell me your feelings. I know you better than anybody else, so don't give me this fucking Malfoy-mask shit."

"Sorry Panse. Out of habit. - We have to go, or we're late for Potions."

"This is so depressing. We need to do something."

Draco stopped dead in tracks and turned around to Pansy. They just had left the Great Hall and stood in front of the door.

"No! Don't! I told you, because you're my friend. But don't tell anybody else. Blaise included. I beg you."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy's begging? What a rare occasion."

"Shut it Pansy."

"Yeah, yeah. I will not tell anybody. But you have to tell me everything, in every detail."

"What do you mean?"

Parkinson smirked wickedly.

"I mean your 'lessons', babe."

"Ha. Not in a million years. It's none of your business."

"Oh come on Drake. Telling me about your other 'adventures' was no bother for you, either."

"Don't call me this. You know I hate it. And you can't compare Har-Potter to those fuck-buddies you are referring to."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You can call him 'Harry' in my presence."

Draco groaned loudly when they entered the Potions classroom and everyone turned around. But his Malfoy-smirk was already in place and didn't care if he was watched or not.

"Pansy, you're no big help at all."

Pansy chuckled and sat down next to Draco, at the end of the classroom. Blaise was there already and Pansy started a conversation with him, while Draco slumped down in his chair and closed his eyes, to get some minutes of rest.

**Potter where are you? You will loose points again for your house. Oh well, Severus would take points from you, even if you were on time.**

Snape billowed into the room and everyone fell silent. He walked over to the blackboard and wrote down, magically, ingredients and instructions. The door creaked and he turned around.

Don't forget to review dudes!

· · · ·


	4. Lessons Part IV

_I'M HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY!  
Thank you for all the wonderful REVIEWS.  
bouncing of the wall and grinning goofily  
_

Snape billowed into the room and everyone felt silent. He walked over to the blackboard and wrote down magically, ingredients and instructions. The door creaked and he turned around.

· · · ·

_**Lessons Part IV**_

words: 1625

(Harry and Draco)

"Ah Mr.Potter. How nice from you attending my modest class. 20 points from Gryffindor. – Oh no, you can stay in the back of the room,...

_Ohh ohh I know. I know it. Please let me say it - We will work in pairs._

...we will work in pairs."

_How unexpected! And let me guess...hmm who will be my partner probably? – Partner. I like that word. But darn I don't want to work together with Dra-Malfoy. He will still be angry at me, although I don't know why._

Draco's head snapped up and he glowed at Snape.

**Severus no! I hate you. Do you know that? I. Hate. You.**

"You will work with Mr. Malfoy. – Today we're going to make..."

_This man is so predictable. It becomes boring._

**ARGH!**

Harry fell into the empty seat next to Draco and Pansy couldn't help but giggle, but stopped when Draco nudged her side.

"Potter."

"Malfoy. – Did you listen to what we are supposed to do? Because I wasn't."

"Unfortunately not, Potter."

Malfoy's voice was like someone was pouring ice-water over Harry's head and he shivered visibly. He wanted the same warmth and passion back in this voice, when he had made Draco moan.

Pansy leaned closer to Draco and whispered into his ear. She felt Harry's eyes watching every move she made and she leaned even closer, nearly touching Draco's ear with her lips.

"If you don't stop being such a git and don't become friendly, you will definitely get into his pants, because of your teaching, but not into his heart, sweetcheeks. – Oh and he's watching me jealously."

She kissed Draco's ear and went back to work with Blaise.

Draco on the other hand was blushing.

**He's jealous? No, Pansy must be wrong. – Okay Draco, go for it, be nice. At least decent.**

Harry swallowed the twinge he had felt and went back to business. He wanted to concentrate on the potion, to forget the desire to touch Draco right away.

"Do we want to start with the potion? Although I have no idea what it should become."

"Yeah. We'll just work down the instructions. I'll get the ingredients."

_He'll. Get. The. Ingredients? No 'Potter get it.' or 'get your arse in gear'?_

They worked in silence. But they worked together and not against and it seemed like there were not many words needed to understand each other.

They finished their work some minutes before class-end. The potion was nearly perfect, because of Draco's skills and rewarded each 5points.

The rest of the class they sat in their seats and looked around, averting eye contact.

Harry's eyes were glued to Malfoy's mouth, when the blonde was talking silently to Pansy. He couldn't take his eyes of and tried to memorize every detail of this

_Kissable, lickable, suckable – STOP HARRY!_

mouth.

"How are you doing, sweety?"

"Quite fine. Thought it would be worse. I can suppress my feelings pretty well. But I have experience with it, haven't I?"

"Seems like your potions-partner has some more problems with controlling his desires."

Draco turned carefully around and saw Harry, watching him and licking his lips in anticipation.

Draco wanted to groan in frustration.

**That is so not true. Why? Why? Why? If I see him doing that again, I definitely need to wank.**

The class was dismissed and Harry whispered a quick

"I need to talk to you, now!"

to Draco, before he packed his things and walked over to Hermione and Ron.

**What? Talk? Now? Oh, oh. Bad idea.**

He told Pansy and waited outside the Potions classroom for Potter to appear. He saw Granger and Weasley leaving the dungeons and knew that Harry was the only one left in the room.

He came out and looked nervous, lip-biting and hand-fidgeting.

**Stop that!**

_He will kill me._

"Where do you want to talk, Potter?"

"Eurm...I, I don't know. Somewhere alone."

"Classroom?"

"Sounds good."

They went to the next empty classroom. Draco walked in first and leaned against a wall, when Harry was closing the door.

"What's the matter, Potter?"

Harry turned around and walked over to Draco.

"You know. I saw your look this morning and I wanted to ask..."

"It's none of your business, Potter."

"It is my business. Because that death glare was addressed to me. So tell me."

Harry stood just an arm's length away from Draco and watched him intently.

"I can't tell you. Because there is nothing to tell."

Harry walked slowly closer.

"But why did you do it? Did I do something to make you this mad?"

"No."

"Did I say something?"

Their faces nearly touched and Draco felt like a reindeer caught in the headlight.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Potter!"

"Just, just for practise."

"I don't..."

Soft lips caressed over Draco's own.

**Argh fuck it.**

He parted his lips slightly and Harry ran his tongue over Draco's lower lip. The blonde became impatient and flipped Harry around, pushing him against the wall.

He put his hands on the wall on either side of Harry's head and took one small step back, to avert every body contact.

**I will regret this so much later.**

Lips crashed down and the Gryffindor accepted them willingly.

Draco's tongue got entrance without hesitation and explored carefully and with so much passion that Harry moaned and slung his arms around Draco's neck, to deepen the kiss even more.

The moan sent shivers down Draco's spine and right to his groin. He wanted to close the gap between their bodies and grind his hips into Harry's, but forced himself not to, to keep control over the temptation.

_I can't take this anymore._

The dark-haired boy took one hand away from Draco's neck...

**No! Don't stop.**

and reached out for Draco's belt. The Slytherin stopped the kiss and watched Harry in disbelief.

Harry pouted and connected their lips with force again. His hand still on Draco's belt.

**This will be my doom.**

He grabbed the buckle and pulled Draco closer. Bodies touched and Malfoy moaned out of surprise.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

**Oh god, I don't know if I should cry in pleasure or in despair.**

The blonde gave a shit about the control and slung his arms around Harry's waist to press him tight against his own body and rewarded a sudden moan of Harry.

He knew the Golden Boy would feel his growing erection, but the feeling was mutual.

And then...Harry ground his hips against his.

"Oh god, Harry."

Both realising what Draco had said, tore their eyes open in unison and broke the kiss instantly.

**Holy SHIT! I'm dead meat.**

_He...I mean I...I mean...he moaned my name. Not 'Potter', but MY name! Would he mind, if I would squeal like a school-girl? – Yes. – What a pity._

The blonde let go off Harry, under silent whimpers of the same. He turned around and rushed over to the door.

**Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! If I were flexible enough, I would kick my own butt. Just out! Out of here. Away from him. Away from this embarrassment.**

"I need to go. We're already late for our next class."

"Draco?"

Malfoy spasmed, but didn't turn around to face the Gryffindor.

"What?"

"I would like it a lot, if you would call me Harry."

Draco's eyes bulged and he opened the door.

"Whatever Potter."

· · · ·

(Harry)

And Harry was left alone, again. He sighed heavily and grabbed his bag to leave too.

_Is it your pride or are you really so dense?_

He went up to History and sneaked into the room and into his seat next to Ron. Binns didn't even look up from his book.

Harry put his arms on the table and buried his face into them.

"Hey mate. What took you so long?"

"Harry. You should take notes and not a nap."

He looked up for a moment and gave Hermione a pleading look.

"Herm, just leave me be, please."

_I just want to lie down and wait that I start to rot. I shouldn't have told him to call me Harry. But it sounded sooo right. Oh god my whole body tingled when he moaned my name. - I hate my life. I hate being Harry Potter._

His best friends exchanged worried looks and began to write little notes to and fro. Harry gave a shit. He was bathing in self-pity.

Class was dismissed and the three went down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Harry?"

"Hermione please."

"No! This is not healthy. This morning you looked so happy and alive and now you personify depression. What the hell is wrong?"

Harry looked at her with huge eyes. Hermione cursing? Okay, he must look terrible, or she wouldn't swear. The dark-haired boy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Me too, mate."

"Harry we are not dull. Everyone can see that you suffer. Even Ron is concerned."

"Hey!"

"Sorry luv."

"But you wouldn't like what I would tell you."

"Is that so? How do you know?"

"Oh believe me, I know it for sure."

They stopped in front of the Great Hall.

"Harry, tell us. It will help you, to cope with whatever it is. Don't worry about us liking it or not. We're not the reason for this conversation."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But not now. Either after lunch or after classes, I don't care."

He opened the door and walked into the Great Hall to his usual seat – followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Tell us after lunch."

"But Herm, classes? You never skip classes."

"I know Ron, but this is more important."

"Okay fine. I tell you after lunch."

_They will freak out like hell. Especially Ron. He will go bonkers. Quit our friendship and leave me alone. – Where is Draco?_

· · · ·

Sooooo, what do you think? Content, huh?  
I'm not the person to threat you with stuff like 'Gimme 20more reviews and in exchange you'll get another chapter. Naaa...not my thing. BUT you'll get a smile on my lips with every comment I receive.  
Wish everyone a hyperhappy day. (I'm little bit hyper myself, my uncle repaired my computer and I got him back yesterday. Yes, him. My computer is alive. Everything has a soul. And I'm rambling, sorry. blush

And now poke this cute, little review button down there and tell me, ask me everything you want. I'll try to answer all questions, as long they are not giving too much away about the story.


	5. Lessons Part V

**The compulsive disclaimer**: It's all JKR's, except the plot. Maybe I can sell her my idea one day hehe

Wonderfully beta'd from my awesome beta _**VIOLET EYES**_.

**Hulo to everyone!  
**I got sooooooo many reviews, I'm just 'wow' at the moment. #snigger#  
I got two tiny questions, I will answer first...eurm okay what was it...#rummages through review#

1.to mephitic-mind : My mother-tongue is german. And sometimes I think my german is worse than my english, because I ramble a lot and well...I kind of create new words, because I'm confusing myself and then I sit there with my friends and everyone (me included) is looking at me and thinks 'WTF?' or 'DUH not again.'  
And I'm ranting again, sorry #blush#

2.to PinkAngel30 : Yeah, there will be sex scenes, but you have to be a little patient, because Mr.PlotBunny came to me and told me, this story is supposed to have a plot (don't ask me what he was thinking, i don't understand myself)  
It's kind of different to my other stories I wrote. Maybe one day I will post them at also...

Okay this time the chapter will all be around DRACO and his little sick mind.  
Have fun and do remember: Don't forget to eat your vegetables!

· · · ·

_**Lessons Part V**_

words: 2046

(Draco)

He stormed out of the classroom and wanted to punch the next wall. But students were in the hall and he swallowed his anger and was the typical Malfoy. He regained his composure and stormed out of the dungeons to his next class.

**Pansy! I need Pansy, now! This is all too much. I'll ask her to obliviate me. I moaned his name. Bloody hell. He will think I've gone mental. Well, couldn't blame him for it. **

The blonde reached his destination and knocked at the door.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, aren't we a little late?"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, but actually I'm just here to get Pansy Parkinson. Unfortunately, sudden Prefect duties occurred in the Slytherin dorms, which can not be postponed."

"Is that so Mr. Malfoy? Well, Mrs. Parkinson please leave in silence."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Pansy came out of the classroom with narrowed eyebrows and closed the door silently.

"I thought you had to talk to Potter and you were not walking around and making duties. – Eurm Draco, dear are you fine? You look like crap."

He took Pansy's hand and walked with her to the Slytherin dungeons. He played with her digits idly and spoke no word. He walked in a daze, no feelings, no thoughts, just numbness.

"Either you say something or I will scream bloody murder, because you're scaring me endlessly. Draco, baby, you make me anxious. What happened? Something with Potter?"

The blonde made a very un-malfoyish squeak and Pansy knew she had hit the target.

They came to the Slytherin entrance and Pansy spoke the password to get admission. Draco didn't let go of her hand and she brought him to his own room and sat him down on his bed.

"Okay. What happened?"

The Slytherin Prince breathed heavy.

"I destroyed everything. I screwed up royally. I could go and hang myself. I have..."

"I got it. You made a mistake. But it would help me a lot, if you would tell me what happened, instead of telling me that you ruined something. And start from the beginning."

"I went with Harry to an empty classroom, to talk with him..."

Draco tried to tell her everything without falling back into the stupor.

That Harry had made the first step. And how he had enjoyed the moment.

"...and then – then I moaned his name. I really said 'Oh god, Harry'. He was watching me in pure shock and I stepped away. He teased me, telling me, he would like to be called Harry and I flew out of the room. – I will never ever leave my room for the rest of the year."

Pansy smiled warmly and hugged the devastated young man.

"Sometimes you are such a girl, Draco. You really must be head over heels for this guy, because I never have seen you like...well like _this_."

"That's not important anymore, because it went all down the drain."

"Could you consider for a minute that you overreacted maybe?"

"No."

"Draco, look at me. – Look at me."

He lifted his gaze slowly and faced Pansy's love-filled eyes.

"You didn't screw up. Think about it. He wants you. He started the kiss. He pulled you closer. He ground his hips against yours. He wanted a reaction from you, or he wouldn't have done such a thing. And he tried to calm you, with telling you, that he wants to be called Harry by you. Nugget, Harry wants you."

The blonde snorted and dropped his head again.

"Yeah, sure. He wants me. As a cheap opportunity; not to embarrass himself in front of this bloke. That is all he wants me for."

The girl sighed and Malfoy rolled on his bed and put his head on Pansy's lap. She took strands of his blond hair between her fingers, to play idly with it and run her fingers through his hair.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this brainless idea of him. It's a vicious circle for me. Probably it's the best, if I tell him to stop this. No, better, I'll send him an owl."

"Lovey, don't rush things. Or you will regret it. – Talk to him. You don't need to tell him how you feel. But ask him, why he had kissed you."

"But what should I say, when he asks me about my 'accident'?"

"Hmhm...tell him the truth. That it felt good and that his guy could call himself lucky with such a skilled boyfriend."

Draco's cheeks went pink.

"I can't say such things. Remember, you can't compare the Draco, you know, to the Malfoy Harry knows. Besides I will definitely not tell him that his chap is a lucky guy."

"What do you think about being more Draco and less Malfoy in his presence? Show him what a wonderful, lovable, kind and caring person you are. He will never want to let you go. Believe someone who's talking out of experience."

"Panse! You make me feel embarrassed."

"But it's true. – Okay listen. Send him an owl and tell him you want to talk to him. And when you meet him, be nice and not prick."

"And what should I tell him, may I ask?"

"Tell him, you want to quit your 'job'."

Draco snapped up and watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't get it. Minutes ago you said, I should definitely not break off the whole thing and now you want me to tell him..."

"Draco, it will be a test. If you tell him, that you changed your mind and want to stop it, you can see his reaction and will see that he wants you. Presumably he will try to convince you to go on and will offer to give you anything you want."

"Yeah, so that he is _prepared_ for his bloke."

"Have you ever thought about it being intent? I mean that there is no other guy and Harry used this story as an excuse for getting close to you? – Look. He didn't want to tell you who the other is. He said that he loves the other although he's sometimes authoritarian and imperious. No offence love, but you're demanding – sometimes. And last but not least, the most convincing thing for me is, that he accepted being bottom after you said you top. – The sad thing about is that it's probably your own fault. You gave him the perfect excuse with your 'experience'."

Malfoy gapped like a fish.

"Wh- wh- WHAT?"

"Oh come on, honey. You can't deny it. There was a time; you really would have done everyone who had asked. And you got a lot of requests, to put it nicely. – Although I have to admit you matured a lot and your fuck-buddies decimated with your maturity."

Even if he had tried, Draco couldn't have rid himself of the shocked look on his face. It was just too unbelievable. He slumped back into Pansy's lap and let his mind work overtime. The girl watched him attentively, but kept her mouth shut and ran her fingers through his hair to calm him.

**She's really trying to tell it's my entire fault? Potter made everything up? I don't buy that. Come on he's a Gryffindor, only a Slytherin would be sly enough for such things. – Pansy, you are sooooo mean. Why is it my fault? I don't want to be blamed. I never got blamed. – Does that sound spoiled and childish? Naaah – Okay Draco, think, think, think. You have to get out of this disaster. Let's recall everything. Harry wants to be bended. I'm afraid that I'm not the lucky person, but this unknown guy. Who, in Pansy's opinion, could be me. But Harry doesn't dare to tell me, because he thinks I'm not interested. He asks me to teach him, to get my attention. Which means; I teach him in sex, so that he can have sex with me? If, just if, Pansy is right. If not...the bloke really does exists. Harry really wants to learn for this sucker. He is not interested in me, just in practice. I betrayed myself by moaning his name. And made a complete jerk out of me. Too sum it all up...ARGH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK I AM SO SCREWED. - Did I mention that I'm screwed?**

The blonde stood up from his bed and began pacing in his room. Pansy stretched out on the bed and waited patiently for Draco to come up with a solution. She was used to Draco's behaviour towards problems. – Give him time and he will present the master plan.

**I can handle this. I've handled much worse situations. I went against my father. This is nothing in comparison. – There are two options. Either I quit and lose every chance for getting close to him ever again. Or I keep the whole thing running, talk to him, enjoy the intimacy with Harry and try to find out, what the hell is going on here. – That's nice. The choice between terrible and awful, lovely. – One would be like handing Harry to the other guy personally. Definitely not my manner. What means I've pushed myself into the second possibility. 'Talk to Harry' eurgh.**

"Do you really think, I should tell him I want to end it?"

Pansy looked up from the book she had found on Draco's nightstand and watched him for a moment in silence.

"Yes. I think it's the best, if you want to find out."

"And the thing with the –damn- with the moan."

"Oh Draco you make a mountain out of a molehill. There is nothing wrong about moaning the others name, when he's snogging you. It's the arousal."

"But..."

"No but."

**Fine. I will ask him for a meeting. Eurgh, sounds like I have my own secretary. 'Stacy is my meeting with Mr Potter confirmed? Or is another appointment necessary?'- eurgh. I'll ask him if we can talk. Well, if that's settled, WHAT WILL I TELL HIM? Okay I'll tell him I'm no longer interested in tutoring him. Reason? That's a damn good question. Evidently I enjoyed it a lot. So, no way in telling him I'm bored of it. Telling him the real reason, how I feel, is nothing to debate about, either. – Hmm I think I...**

"Ey Panse, listen."

Pansy put the book back on the stand and sat upright. Draco was still pacing and didn't stop to tell Pansy either.

"Okay. I want to talk to him. I'll tell him that I'm no longer his role model for sex."

"Okay. Go on."

"So, when he asks 'why'. I'll tell him first that it's none of his business. And if he asks further, I'll say, that I was kind of starting to enjoy the snogs, but I refuse to like anything that's connected with Potter."

"Ouch."

The blonde sighed and threw himself on the bed.

"I know. It's rather nasty. But it's the only way to erase any suspicion."

"You are aware of the fact, that this sentence will destroy every chance of becoming Potter's boyfriend, ever? And that you will break his heart if he has feelings for you?"

Draco threw his arms over his eyes. He felt like crying after what Pansy had said, but didn't want to loose his last piece of pride.

"I know."

"Fine. You're old enough. If you think it's the right way. But two more questions I have. So you want to admit, that you like the snogs with Potter? And. Why won't you allow Potter to know, that you like him –a lot."

"I have to admit it or the whole thing becomes even stranger. And it wouldn't work, even if he would return my feelings. He's a Potter, I'm a Malfoy. You know...he's the bloody Boy-who-lives, with hyphens and everything and I'm a former maybe-death-eater. There's no future in it."

"Draco, you drive me insane. Your pessimism is unbearable. This period of time has been over for about half a year. You refused the mark and decided against Voldemort, that's already one year ago. You can't take it as an excuse anymore for your behaviour towards each other. Talk nicely to Harry, show him your real you and you will see the feelings are mutual. Probably he will love you even more, if he knows your real you."

· · · ·

LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET A CYBER COOKIE OR MUFFIN.  
MAke your choice.  
Love you all!

P.S. One thing I have to say yet.  
Eurm, well... maybe you have recognized I update daily (I'm so generous cough)  
well the problem is...Fanfictionnet is not allowing me to upload my 7th chapter, means...I can give you chapter 6 tomorrow, but I don't know how long it will take to continue, because the TECHNIQUE is not working. #grumble#glares at Fanfictionnet#  
Just wanted to tell you


	6. Lessons Part VI

Heya there!  
OMFDG I'm sooo lost for words. So many reviews and every bloody little one was so nice. No one's criticising my work. (Doyou really like the story that much? WOW!) That's such an ego boost #squeal#  
#throws cookies, muffins and chocolat chips into the crowd#  
Anyway...answers, here they are:

1.to **Beatrix-TheTurtleQueen** : (explain the pen-name to me, please)  
Do you know those stories were Pansy is calling Draco 'drakey-pooh' or some such thing?  
Well...I wanted to overdo that thing a little, just out of fun. To be honest I would try to get my friends into straitjacket, if they would call me those names all the bloody time.But aren't the names 'nice', at least for Draco #hehe#. It took me quite while to get them together. In chapter seven will be some more of those.

2.to **PinkAngel30** : there will be more than 'just kissing' #hehe#. Patience will be rewarded! 

3.to **slashkyle** : I want to learn Russian, too #whines#throws on a floor like a brat#  
AND Japanese! Yes. My aims in life! (kind of)

4.to **jonadark** : Wow the longest comment I've ever got! (think so eurgh)  
I hope I can update regulary. I really will give my best. Depends on Fanfiction-net.

Eurm...well...am I allowed to ask questions myself? The problem is...first I'm German and second I'm pretty new into this whole Fanfiction stuff, yet.  
Okay my question to **JezMalfoy** or to everyone who wants to answer it:  
#hides behind a tree out of embarrassment#  
What are fannon's, cannon's and all this stuff?  
Oh god I really asked it. I apologise for my stupidity and ignorance #blush#

Have fun with Harry's point of situation. And don't forget: I don't own a thing and it's beta'd from _VIOLET EYES_.  
(Yes, you're right, that was my disclaimer)

ooOOoo

_They will freak out like hell. Especially Ron. He will go bonkers. Quit __our friendship and leave me alone. – Where is Draco?_

· · · ·

_**Lessons Part VI**_

words: 2101

(Harry)

Harry sat opposite Ron and Hermione. He kept his gaze down and picked at his food with his fork.

Telling his two best friends about Draco was the last thing he wanted, but it was unavoidable, he had promised to.

He tried to concentrate on anything but the door of the Great Hall. Draco wasn't here and he was wondering where the Slytherin could have been. And why he didn't come to eat lunch.

_Doesn't he feel well? Or something happened. – Potter, you klutz. He's not here because of you. You compromised with him. – I didn't! He was just aroused, that's all. – He's a Malfoy, remember. – Damn! How could I have forgotten that? This will mean the downfall for everything. Damn his bloody damn Malfoy pride! He will refuse every further meeting. Just because I made him loose his composure and could see a little of his feelings for me. If there are feelings. Man! If there is just something a little correct about my guessing, I know him pretty well then._

"Harry? Are you finished?"

"What? Oh eh yeah think so."

"Okay. Should we leave?"

"Herm you don't need to be overly careful and everything. I know you want to know what's bothering me. No need to hide it."

"Sorry, Harry. But, I don't feel well when I know you're not feeling fine."

The dark-haired boy stood up and gestured Ron and Hermione to follow him. They exited the Great Hall and went up to the Gryffindor tower.

Afternoon classes would start any minute, therefore the common room was empty and they could sit in front of the fireplace and talk without nosy audience.

Ron and Hermione didn't dare to start the conversation in order not to seem too curious. Harry got the time to think about a proper 'introduction' and also the chance to start with the topic like he wanted to.

_So Potter. If they don't understand you, don't beg them to. They will never. – Don't make it sound like it's a mistake. Or it just happened out of despair. Because it didn't. And most importantly: DON'T FORGET TO BREATHE!_

"Okay guys. I eurm, I..."

"Just tell us, Harry."

"Fine. Probably it isn't the best...

"Let it all out mate."

"Yeah right."

"Well, I wanted to say..."

"There is nothing to be afraid of..."

"Would you please shut the fuck up and listen? – Sorry! I'm just overly nervous."

"It's okay."

"What I wanted to say. Probably it isn't the best, if I give you the heart-attack first and explain or better defend myself later."

"Why defend? You don't need to defend anything in front of us."

"This will be a premiere then. – Oh god. – Fine. You know that I really love you two and that there is nothing I would do on purpose just to harm you, or piss you off, or make you despise me."

"Sure mate. I would never claim such rubbish. It's more the other way around. You try to protect us and we don't wanna listen."

Harry smiled warily. He knew these two for the best part of his life. He knew they would never betray him. And now he felt like he would betray them.

"I eurm... I...you know that I'm gay. And I'm still overwhelmed because of you two accepting it so easily."

"Harry. Why? No, I mean what aggravates you so much, that you start with things that are already outspoken and accepted? Just tell us. It can't be that shocking."

The most-famous-Gryffindor made a strange noise, a mix of an awkward cough and a chuckle, like he wanted to say: 'you have no idea' or 'you didn't give me a chance to prove the contrary'.

"You know I've never had a boyfriend because I didn't want more people in danger because of me."

Hermione started smiling and Ron's face changed into a naughty grin.

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend? Oh Harry, that's great. How long? When can we meet him?"

"No, no! I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"But there is someone I really like. And I try to get close to him, but the whole story is a little confusing and strange. And anyway...it seems like it will come to an end before it really began."

"Don't say such things. We will help you, to fix whatever is wrong right now, won't we Ron?"

"Mate, count me in to get you into the other blokes pants."

"I wouldn't say it like _that_, but yeah."

Harry couldn't help but smile broadly. If it hadn't been Malfoy they were talking about; he knew these two would help him, whatever may come.

"How close are you, right now? And what is the problem you mentioned? And why is the situation complicated? And the most important question: Who. Is. He?"

_Dun Dun! And there it is. The question I feared the most and tried to avoid till the very end._

"It's someone you know already."

"Really? That's great. Who?"

"It's...it's...it is Dra-... it is Malfoy."

Mwhahahahaha Cliff-hanger – look out for the next chapter

Just kidding - You wouldn't think that I would make a cut here and give you the second part next week, would you? NO, I'm not that mean. But I thought about doing so, just for the excitement. Hehe

Well here we go again.

Harry had closed his eyes in fear and cringed, waiting for the first outburst.

Pure silence.

He cracked one eye open slowly, but remained in his ducked position.

Hermione looked at him expectantly and Ron looked a little green, but nothing more.

"Eurm...you did hear me, right? You heard who I mentioned?"

"Yes Harry. You said, you're interested in Malfoy...

Harry cringed more and Ron became a little more white than green.

...And where is the problem, you talked about? And – what are you doing down there on the ground?"

"Well I expected some outburst, hexes or at least a lot of swearing. But you are so calm, too calm! Why?"

"I knew it?"

Harry's chin hit an invisible table, not literally.

"What? How? I mean HOW?"

"Yeah, fine I didn't, but I had a suspicion."

"Hermione told me of her _suspicion_ and you know, she's almost always right. I had some time to get used to the idea. I mean, oh wow, I really blew my roof..."

"Then he cried, then he begged it would be a joke..."

"Thanks love, Harry doesn't need to know every detail."

"...You know. He went through all phases of compensation. Anger, sorrow, desperation, repression, and acceptance."

"Ac-ac-ac-ceptance?"

"Yeah. I told him that he couldn't change a thing about it, even if he wanted to. It was your decision and if you loved Malfoy, there was no need to crash your feelings, just because we don't like him. Hm...'not like' is maybe a little harsh.

"Hermione."

"Since he's on the light side, he became much more –I wouldn't say soft- but he's not such a huge git anymore, like he was before.

"Hermione!"

"I wonder whether Voldemort had put something in the meals or water of his former Death Eaters? I mean to make them become aggressive or something.

"HERMIONE!"

"Oops. Sorry. I was caught up in the thought. What did you ask again?"

"I noticed. I wanted to know, what you meant with 'acceptance'?"

"Harry, really. You don't know the proper usage of this word? That's sad."

"Don't you dare mock me!"

Hermione stood up and went over to the confused saviour of the world, who was still on the floor, but sitting cross-legged. She kneeled down and hugged him warmly.

"Harry. Although it sounds too easy and I know you expected some action, we accept the fact that your heart fell for Mal-Draco and we will support you."

"Are you sure you can speak for both of you?"

They turned in unison and watched Ron, who kept his mouth shut for the whole time. Sitting in his chair, he starred at the fire.

"Ron? Are you fine? I mean what do you think about...about Malfoy?"

Ron slowly turned around with a scrunched face.

"Don't ask me what I think about the ferret, you already know very well. But if you're referring to what I think about you having the heats for him? - Because of Herm's nice 'ability of having premonitions' I think...I think...argh blimey – I made a promise and I'll keep it."

"Eugh what did you promise again?"

"Don't make me repeat it in connection with Malfoy's name."

"He means, he promised to help you, to get into the other guy's pants."

Harry blushed.

"Okay guys if we don't change the topic immediately, I will burst into tears. Do we want that? No we don't!"

Hermione let go of him and they both stood up to settle back down into the armchairs.

"Would you mind telling us about the 'situation' with Draco? Oh no, sorry, you didn't..."

"It's fine Herm. I promised to tell you. Besides maybe you can come up with a solution for my problem on hand. Ron you're sure you want to hear it? I mean I could spare you the details and tell you later the main things."

"Oh god, that bad? No, I can handle it. You wouldn't do anything I wouldn't do. Yeah, well, okay you would do Malfoy, but that doesn't count."

The dark-haired boy coughed awkwardly and shot a little glare at Hermione, who chuckled because of Ron's bluntness.

"Just tell us Harry."

The saviour of the wizarding world sighed heavy and began his 'little story' with:

"Wellllll...I, eurm, kind of asked Draco for private lessons."

And he told everything. Beginning with the letter he had written to ask Draco for tutoring under the disguise of learning for another guy. Went on with the kiss

he needed to stop twice- Ron tried to throw up on purpose

_I knew it. Was just waiting for it. Go on Herm. Smack him! Yeah._

And ended with the supposition Draco would try to break their deal.

(note: Read ch01 – 05 to know what he's telling)

He slumped back down in the seat, just realising that there was no future for him and Draco.

"Do you really think he will do so?"

"Herm, remember who we're talking about. Draco's Malfoy-pride is unbroken; even if he's not a Malfoy anymore. Sometimes I think it's genetic."

"But you do know that your feelings are mutual?"

"Ha that would make things so much easier. No I do not know. It's all just plain guessing. But I have this strange feeling, I can't describe it. You know its like I can read his mind, I can't though, but I feel like I can tell what he will do next or how he feels, even if it hides behind that sexy smirk."

"Eurgh, mate. Too much information."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and started laughing hard.

"Guys? What did I miss? Is it some muggle stuff again? Don't let me out. Explain."

Both laughed harder, but tried to regain control.

"Nothing love. It's just – you know...Harry say something."

"Well...it's the fact that I can tell Hermione that Draco has such nice features and silky hair and a nice arse and oh god those eyes and his hands..."

"Harry I think you can stop. He's not listening anymore. He put a conversed silencing charm on himself when you mentioned Draco's 'silky hair'. That was not nice of you."

"But now he knows what we were laughing about."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Seems so, doesn't it."

Hermione stood up in a rush, frightening Harry a little, and started to pace, with her hands resting on her hips and face in deep thoughts.

"Herm, would you mind to tell me what you're doing?"

"Give me some minutes. I just need to think a few things over. I promised you that I would help you. I will come up with something, just give me a moment.

(Hurm sounds familiar to me coughDracocough)

"Okay. Take as much time as you need. But eurm, don't you think we should give Ron a sign that he can stop his silencing charm."

"Nope. Sometimes he's such a child. So I treat him like one."

The Golden Boy made himself comfortable in the armchair and waited for Hermione's brilliant idea.

_Hopefully it's brilliant, but it's Hermione. I don't expect anything less than brilliance of her. I don't expect too much- hopefully. Naaah. It's Herm I'm talking- I mean thinking about._

"I think I have an idea. We will get you in Draco's pants. Promised!"

ooOOoo

Hurm, okay...I really can't promise or guarantee that the 7th chapter will be up by tomorrow, but I'll give my best and kick FF-net's arse.

!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Lessons Part VII

Disclaimer: JKR is everything I need to say, don't I?

BETA: _VIOLET EYES_!

Hulo everybody. Call yourself lucky. I could upload the 7th chapter #phew#  
#throws again cookies in the multitude# for all those wonderful reviews.  
No questions therefore no answers.  
Thanks to **cardfreak** who wanted to give me a net-addy, but FFnet refused.  
(I start thinking this page is not liking me #glare#)

ooOOoo

**__**

**_Lessons Part VII  
_**words: 2525

The next morning.

(Harry) 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and tried to force food down his throat. But he couldn't, it wasn't working at all. Nervousness was wrapped around his stomach like barbwire.  
Actually he wanted to sit with his back to Slytherin – ACTUALLY.  
Like being under a spell, he walked straight to his usual seat, when he had entered the Great Hall.

_Damn! I can't even betray my own subconscious, that's just sad. - I want to see Draco, but...okay, okay I want to see Draco. _

The door opened. He looked up and felt his heart sink.

_He looks tired and it's my fault. _(right at the moment it wasn't, but how should Harry know?)

"Hermione, once again. Why did I agree to your crazy idea again?"  
"Because you know it will work."  
"Really I don't know at all."  
"And why did you agree then?"  
"That's what I asked you before."

Draco sat down and Harry's eyes were fixed on him for a moment. The blonde talked with Pansy and looked a little irritated. He turned back to Hermione.

"I'm scared."  
"Oh Harry. You started it on your own without hesitation. And now that you have support you become scared."  
"I was scared the whole bloody time. You have no idea. But you expect me to...expect me to...oh god no, I can't do it. I don't even know how to bloody do THAT. I think I'm becoming sick."  
"Me too mate, if you talk any more about that topic."  
"Your sickness does result out of your eating habits, don't blame it on Harry's mission. What help is it exactly? The fourth?"  
"Mission? Herm, I'm not James Bond. Even if I were, I don't think he would...no I can't say it. Hopefully no one's listening. This is just plain embarrassing. I'm supposed to do something I have no clue about, to someone who'll kick me away."  
"Nonsense! We talked the whole night about it and it will work. Just keep up the story and be a little forceful and he will obey and tell you everything you need to know. I would do so myself, but no that would be just gross and bizarre."  
"Eurgh Herm, don't give me those mental pictures. EURGH!"

Owls flew into the Hall and brought papers, letters and packages. Harry knew he would get a letter and wasn't surprised, when a beautiful raven landed in front of him. Ron and Hermione watched him expectantly. The raven lifted his left leg and Harry untied the letter. Snatching some toast the bird took of, again.

"This would be Draco's letter."  
"How do you know mate? I mean, the envelope is blank."  
"I know the bird."  
"Personally?"  
"Funny, not. No, but if you're affected by someone, you watch him – sometimes and try to memorise every piece of information. I saw him often getting letters sent with that raven."  
"Okay, I got it. Just open the bloody letter."  
"Ron! Be a little more sympathetic."

Harry opened the envelope, to take out the letter. He unfolded it, but looked over to Draco before he read. He was talking to Pansy with his letter in one hand.

oOo

Hello Potter.  
#He wanted to say 'Hello Harry'#  
#Pansy! Stop it.#

_So Pansy knows. Interesting. _

Potter, we need to talk.

This is not supposed to be an appointment for a 'lesson. This is important.

_Ouch! _

#That doesn't mean that the lessons are not important.#  
#Panse! I warn you. Shut it already.#

I'm not eager to get caught by Filch, when climbing up all the stairs to astronomy tower.  
Meet me at 11pm on the third floor in front of this ugly tapestry with the – I don't know what it is. Looks like an incestuous mixture of a dwarf and a mole.

Malfoy  
#Means: Bye. Draco#  
#Pansyyyy! I'll cause you harm.#

P.S. Tell Granger I (Pansy) need to talk to her.

oOo

Harry handed the letter over to Hermione and Ron. He would have laughed because of the letter, if it weren't such a depressing reason it was written for.

_They must mean a lot to each other. Sounds like Herm, Ron and me. _

"Oh he's so right with that tapestry. What do you think Parkinson wants me to talk about?"  
"I don't have the slightest idea."

Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and nodded at Pansy, who nodded back in approval.

"Love, what was that?"  
"What?"  
"You're collaborating with the enemy."  
"Rubbish. They have not been enemies for about a year. And if Harry and Draco become a couple – Harry are you fine?"  
"Yeah. Pumpkin juice went down wrong way."  
"Good...I mean, no it's not good...oh you know what I mean. – So Ron, if they become a couple –stop those childish choking noises- we need to be friends with Draco and his friends, too. – Okay guys let's go to Transfiguration. I hope you did your homework, didn't you?"

_Ohoh we need to go? One quick glance at that gorgeous piece of manhood over there. Draco, you- ouh did he look at me? –Don't grin like a brainless, retarded nimrod. And don't slobber or goggle. – Turn around and answer Herm's question. Turn around. TURN the bloody hell AROUND! _

Both boys watched her with huge, pleading puppy eyes and shook their heads.

"Argh you are unbelievable, BOTH! No, I will not help you this time. It's your own business."  
"But Herm, I was and am too depressed to do homework."  
"Yes, and I'm depressed, because Harry's depressed."

The Golden Trio left the table and walked out of the Hall with Hermione leading the way.

"You both already lost it. Can't believe I'm befriended with such lazy blokes. That's bad for my reputation."  
"You sound like Malfoy. All talking about reputation."

· · · ·

(Draco)  


°"Draco, please –Oh god- don't stop."  
°Harry grabbed Draco's head and pulled him up gently. He kissed him hungrily and slung his legs around Draco's waist, pulling him as close as possible. The blonde ground his hips in the heat of passion and pressed his erection against Harry's, making him moan in excitement.  
°Draco broke the kiss and looked into sulking eyes.  
°"Do that again!"  
°"What?"  
°He leaned down and kissed a path from Harry's ear down to his collarbone, now and then biting and sucking tenderly or harder, marking his property. The Gryffindor breathed through gritted teeth, bit his lower lip and held his breath, but nothing helped to keep him from moaning. Draco sucked one last time hard on Harry's pulse and elicited a deep throaty moan from the boy-who-lived.  
°"That is what I mean."  
°"Huh? Me moaning?"  
°"Uhum. It sounds so gorgeous and sends shivers down my spine. I become even harder, just because of it."  
°"Well...  
°the dark-haired smiled naughtily and bucked his hips  
°...it is your job to make me do so."  
°"No, you said that wrong. That is: It's your job to do me."  
°Harry laughed genuinely, kissed Draco lovingly and smirked at him.  
°"Yeah right, dragon. That's your job –among other things. – So...what do you think about taking care of your 'job'?

A loud hard knock at the door.  
And the Slytherin Prince sat upright in his bed, without Harry but a painful, attention demanding erection.  
Pansy walked in, a smile spread over her whole face.

"Good morning, pancake. Time to get up."

**I hate you Pansy. I really do. I nearly could have fucked Potter. **

"Draky pooh, what's wrong? I don't like the way you're looking at me."  
"I hate you Pansy. You jerked me out of a good dream."  
"Jerk? Was the pun intended? Sorry, honeycomb, next time I will wait till you're done with a _jerk_ off to wet dreams of Potter."  
"I'll go take a shower."  
"A cold one, I suppose so? Or should I give you a hand, dumpling?"

Pansy had difficulty to breathe properly, speaking and laughing her arse off at the same time. Seeing Draco's tight shorts stretching over a visible bulge when he stood up, gave her the rest. She crashed down and rolled over the floor in hysterical laughter.  
Draco ignored her completely, walking past her to get to his bathroom for a shower.

**Alas a cold one. Brrr I start freezing just thinking about it. Or how much time do I have till breakfast? Hurmmmm... **

"Muffin, wait, can give you a hand?"  
"Don't you dare to touch me _there_ woman."

He could hear her laughter up to the bathroom and knew he wouldn't have enough time for a nice morning-wank under the shower. He showered quickly –cold, brushed his teeth and did everything else a vain Malfoy would do, before he put on his clothes.

**I'm just proud and pay attention to my appearance. It's not vanity. Maybe a little, but just a little bit. **

He left the bathroom and found Pansy, calmed down, sitting on his bed with her nose back in his book from the nightstand.

"I'm ready Panse."  
"Just in time. Let's go I'm hungry."

They left the Slytherin dungeon and made their way to the Great Hall.

"You really need to lend me this book, when you're done with it."  
"I don't think so."  
"I knew you would say so, but in the end I will get it nevertheless."  
"Yes, because you'll nag me till I will throw it at you."  
"That may be true, but what will I have? Right, the book I wanted hehe."

The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. But the gentleman he was opened the door of the Great Hall for her nevertheless.

"Thank you, cupcake. And now say that you love me."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, because you want to stone me with a tomb and I want to be sure that you will do it with all your love."  
"God, for what do I deserve _this_? – Sure, I will stone you, with all the love I can muster."

**God hates me. Or the guy who pretends to be god. I don't care. Probably both hate me equally and I get the double load. **

"Come on. Say it! I love Pansy. Three simple, but lovely words. Say it."  
"No. The hell I will."  
"Let's say it together. We. Love. Pansy. – Hey, I didn't hear you."  
"Panse, what do you want to cause? Because, if it has anything to do with strangling you, go on. You're pretty close to that goal."  
"I just want you to tell me how much you love me."  
"Will you let me eat my breakfast, when I say it?"  
"Probably."  
"Fine. Pansy I love you. I have no idea what I would do without you."  
"With more enthusiasm, please."

Draco growled deeply.

"Panse. Honestly I think I would be pretty lost without you. Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."  
"And now say 'I love Harry."  
"I love Har- argh PAnsyyy."  
"Damn. I got you so close. Blimey. But didn't I do a good job with distracting you. You didn't even look once over at Harry till now."

**Oh my god she's right. Harry, Harry, have to look at Harry, quick. – He looks so yummy with his bed-hair. **

The post came and a white snow-owl landed in front of Draco.

"Draco sweetheart I don't want to disturb your dirty daydreams, but you've got mail." (Oi! She sounds like my computer.)  
"I don't have dirty daydreams."  
"Okay fine...I scratch the 'day'"

Draco undid the letter and gave the owl a piece of his toast.

"You're a real beauty, aren't you? I wonder whom you belong to."  
"Oh thank you love. You flatter me. And I belong to no one except you."  
"Pan-sy. You know the saying 'corpses strewn over the battlefield', right? If you don't want to become one of those corpses and want to save the life of the people around you – Just. Shut. The. Bloody. Fucking. Hell. Up."  
"I love it when you threaten me so calmly. It sounds so sexy. Ouh Draco I become wet, please say it again, please."  
"I not listening to you anymore."

The owl took off and Draco opened the letter.

"Who wrote it?"  
"How should I know, if you don't let me read it?"

oOo

Hi Draco,

I really need to talk to you, please.

I have the feeling that I will get a letter, too this morning. Therefore I see no need to another time to agree about.

Bye, Harry

P.S. I'm sorry for yesterday. I really am.

oOo

"So, who wrote it?"

Draco looked up and saw the last bit of Pansy nodding.

"Did you just nod at Granger?"  
"Why, yes."  
"I can't believe it. The last sentence in my letter was no joke. Don't you dare talk to her about Potter and me."  
"Uuuuh there's a 'Potter and you'? Nice!"  
"Don't change the topic."  
"Well you know...I'm thinking about allying with Granger so that you can hump Harry in real life."  
"You don't!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"You. Don't."  
"Ohh yes sweetpea. I. Do."  
"I hate you."  
"I love you, too."

**What is Potter on? He's planning something. Oh my god he looked at me. Did I look good? I wasn't starring or something, was I? Or did my forehead wrinkle? That is so not-sexy. – He's leaving? Oh eh yeah lessons! Lessons? That brings me to homework. That brings me to 'I haven't finished them'. That brings me to 'detention'. Detentions are set for evenings. Evenings are followed by nights. And nights remind me of the talk with Harry tonight. - I hate my life. Till then I've gone mental because of that disturbing train of thoughts running through my mind. – If I think particular...yes. I. Do. Hate. My. Life. – Owwww **

"Oww Panse that hurt. Why..."  
"Why I pinched you? Well...maybe because you paid no bloody attention to me? Huh? How about that? – You looked like you would have not just monologues, but dialogues –alone. You know...talking with two pretty similar voices in your head, in. your. Head. Instead of talking to ME! The beautiful, all caring, stick to you girl. Your best friend. The platonic love of your life, sitting next to you. MEee"  
"I take your ranting as a hint, that I wasn't paying attention to you."  
"Bloody right, smartarse. – Great just Great. I have a task for your omniscience. Tell Trelawney why we're late."  
"Why will we be late?"  
"Because you paid no attention at me. Then I needed to vent about it and now we're 5min late. But why should I, the dork, be telling you, the omniscient know-it-all?"

The bickering duo left the Hall and tried to climb up all the stairs to Trelawney without being caught for being late.

"You know that it was kind of tautological."  
"What?"  
"Omniscient know-it-all. Besides that's Grangers job."  
"Sometimes I see what you mean with feeling annoyed."

ooOOoo

**!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

I had so much fun, writing the Draco part of this chapter.  
But gradually I ran out of names Pansy calls Draco.  
Oh god what did I used already #rummages through later chapters#  
Darling, sweetheart, sweety, dear, honey, sweetie pie, babe, baby, sweetpea, pumpkin, precious(I used that, didn't I?), cupcake, nugget, sweetcheeks, pancake, honeycomb, muffin, dumpling, love, lovey  
Frankly, I just have three more left (no I will not tell you which one)-  
But maybe I don't need new one anymore. Let's sit and wait.


	8. Lessons Part VIII

Goood mornin'! #rubs eyes to wake up# it is 11:18am and I feel ...dead. That's not human. MAybe I get sick or something.  
Anyway...  
1. Yes, there will be smut. But please have a little patience with me, I know what I'm working towards.  
2. Thank you to everyone who tried to erase my ignorance #snigger#! Cookies to you.

**!3. Your reviews make my day.!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.

Beta'd through my wonderful beta _VIOLET EYES_

ooOOoo

**_Lessons Part VIII  
_**words: 2.678

To make a long story short. The hours between breakfast and the meeting were lived in semi-perception for both young men. They tried to concentrate on lessons, they really tried, but failed miserably.

(Draco) 

Draco's mind lingered on just one topic:

**What is Potter on about? **

And his mood changed from worse to unbearable. He snapped at everyone who passed his way and was more a Malfoy than he had been for the last six months.  
At dinner his insufferable git behaviour had its climax and Pansy slapped him across the face with tears in her eyes.  
She ran out of the hall and left a stunned Draco Malfoy behind.

"Oh boy. You will suffer for a long time, till she will forgive you."  
"Just shut up Blaise. Go and shag your bloke senseless."  
"Uh someone is not in balance here. Dissatisfied? – I just wanted to say, go. Follow her and apologize whole-heartedly or you will regret it. You know her. She gets what she wants and if it's your head, she will get it."

Draco gulped audible, his bad mood forgotten and jumped up, leaving the Hall in a hurry and walking straight to Pansy's room in the dungeons.  
He didn't knock at her door, just stormed inside with a sorrowful look on his face.  
Pansy sat on her bed. She wasn't crying, but looked sad and disappointed.

"Pansy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you and shouldn't have said such mean things. I really truly want to apologize. I know I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. But I feel like a wreck and can't think properly. Will you forgive me?"  
"Listening to me is like running through a circular saw?"  
"Oh did I say such a thing?"  
"Precisely! You. Said. Such. A. THING!"

Draco walked closer to the bed and sat down in front of it on the floor, to look into Pansy's eyes while she starred down at the floor.  
(annotation: Yes I know. Everyone who loves Draco will now scream 'What? Draco on the floor? How dare you? He would never ever, never ever!- But please, just imagine he would do so. He can't see his best friend sad. BESIDES: It's my story and I can torment the charas as much as I want mwhahahahhhhhh damn. Choked on a gummi bear)

"Pansy, darling please, I'm irresponsible at the moment. My brain doesn't want to work together with my mouth. Please don't hate me any longer. Say that you love me."  
"Okay. But one condition."  
"Anything you want."  
"You won't dump Potter tonight."  
"No Panse! NO! You can't demand…no Panse. You know there's no hope."  
"I just said you shouldn't dump him. There was nothing said about marrying him or so. Enjoy the time with him. Look at you. That is what will happen to you and your environment when you suppress your feelings for him, but worse."  
"Panse I can't"  
"Oh yes you can. Look its half past eight. Two and a half hours left till eleven. Take a shower, try to at least relax a little and dress nicely. Show him your great sense of fashion. Impress him. Be nice. Treat him how you've wanted to treat him since the first time you felt affection for him. And you will see he will fall for you, if he hasn't already."  
"Pansy, I..."  
"Don't you dare cross with me now. You will do what I said. You promised me."

**Blaise is right. She really gets what she wants. No matter what. No matter how. **

"Yes."  
"Good boy. Now up to your room. What are you waiting for?"

I'm just too soft. Everyone can talk me into everything. And I was supposed to become a Death-Eater? Don't. Think. So.

"Night Pansy."  
"Draco? One more thing. Am I really worse than a circular saw?"

The blonde chuckled slightly and was about to close the door from the outside.

"No, love. You're equal."

And he heard the "DRAAAAAAAACOOOOOOO MAAAAALLLFOOOOYYYYY AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH" up to his room.

**Okay, Fine. I promised her, and a Malfoy keeps his promises. – I shouldn't have apologized. Getting hunted down by Pansy is more bearable. I should have known it. How long have I known her again? Oh yeah, right, MY WHOLE FUCKING BLOODY LIFE. I knew it. She is the devil in disguise. – breathe, Draco, breathe. – I'll take a shower, maybe I can drown myself. **

ooOOoo

(Harry) 

And Harry nearly died out of nervousness and fear. He felt like he had signed his death verdict or sold his soul to Hermione. Every time he thought about his 'promise' he felt sick and was happy there was nothing left to throw up. Well, as happy as you can be about feeling sick.  
From lunch time on he looked so miserable, even Hermione wasn't disappointed to hear he would stay in his bed till night.

Shortly after dinner the girl walked into the 7th year boys' dorm of Gryffindor, with a little tray.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

She heard a muffled 'hmhm' through the curtains and opened the curtains slowly. The Golden Boy lay spread over his bed and was starring at the ceiling with emotionless eyes, not even looking at her when she sat down next to him.

"I brought you some dinner."  
"I'm not hungry. But thanks."  
"You haven't eaten all day. Please Harry."  
"Yes, yes. Fine, gimme that bloody tray. I listened to you because of tonight. Why shouldn't I let you overview my eating habits?"  
"That was mean and low. - I didn't force you. You don't need to do anything I told you last night. It was a suggestion of mine. Nothing more."  
"I know. Sorry."  
"Accepted. You're nervous."  
"THAT is the understatement of the century."

Harry paid no attention to the dinner and put the tray aside. He looked at Hermione and saw her concerned eyes and her wary smile.

"You don't need to give me that look. I'm not mad at you –any longer. And I decided to try it, about two hours ago. Although I'm not at ease with it, because you do know, Ron knows and well the whole bloody situation. I never thought to plan...to plan...-stop the giggling."

_Is anybody taking me seriously here? I mean I'm the bloody boy who lived. I saved the wizarding world. I hexed Voldemort into a heap of ashes. I... – okay I'm laughable. I have enough arse to destroy a lunatic and his plans, but I don't have the guts to try to give head to someone I like. That's pitiful. _

"Originally I came to help you."  
"Uhuh?"  
"Yeah. Helping you with clothes and your hair?"  
"Herm! It's no date. I'm fine with the clothes I'm wearing and my hair."  
"You will definitely wear another set of clothes. I didn't spend hours of shopping with you in London for nothing. I wonder why you spent so much money on clothes, that are now rotting in your trunk. You should always wear them, why don't you?"  
"Because I wear robes at school you know?"  
"Oh that's news to me. Do you want to tell me, you're naked under your robes? Because that's the only excuse I would accept. And what are you wearing at the moment? I mean those clothes of yours. One day I will burn them. Perhaps tonight is a good day to begin with."  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would, with relish. Harry, the clothes we bought are nothing special, they are casual and they look very good on you – AND they fit."  
"I'm just used to what I'm wearing."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry's trunk.

"Go. Take a shower. I will look for 'decent' clothes. What? You don't need to glare at me. Just go."  
"Yes mom."

_She will burn my clothes, for real. Sometimes I think she has a tendency towards sadism. Or simply loves to remind me that she has Power over the Boy-who-lived and can boss him around. _

ooOOoo

Harry walked down the last stair to the third floor and stopped at the corner to take off his invisibility cloak. He was wearing light, low hanging jeans, revealing the band of his boxers and hugging his arse perfectly. A plain black button-up shirt and new chucks finished the outfit. (Ann: Sorry. I love those shoes too much. They needed to be mentioned. ;p)  
He peeked around the corner and saw Draco waiting in front of the tapestry.

_I can't do this. – I have to. – But I can't. – Oh Potter, don't be such a wimp. Go around the corner and over to Draco. – He looks stunning. How did he make it so that he looks even hotter than usually? – Okay Potter on three. ...1...I think I'm starting hyperventilating...2...NOOOO! I can't. I'll tell him tomorrow I forgot...3! _

…and he walked around the corner.

Draco stood at the tapestry and tried to look as relaxed as possible, not letting Potter see, that he felt like peeing in his pants and running for cover.  
The blonde saw Harry coming around a corner and started goggling.

**How? I mean...WHAT THE FUCK? He looks gorgeous. No scratch that. He always looks gorgeous, but this is...Hot! Yes, hot and…and, oh god, fuckable. He didn't do that for me, did he? -  
Draco stop starring or you will start to slobber. – No. I would never... -maybe a little. **

"H-Hi Draco."  
"Hello Potter."

Ugh Malfoy you jerk. He's Harry. HAR-RY!

"What happened to your clothes, Po-Harry? Don't say it's all because of me."

The blonde lifted the tapestry and opened a hidden door. Not waiting for Harry's answer he ushered the Gryffindor into the room and closed the door from the inside.  
The lights went on and he could see a rather nice blush on Harry's face.

"So what happened with your clothes?"  
"Eurm to tell the truth Hermione happened. She burned my old clothes."  
"Really? I'm impressed. Have to thank her for it."  
"So you, you like it?"

_Goddamn I sound like a girl. Maybe I should turn around myself, too. – If I do THAT, I'll go and hang myself. Or I'll bring back Voldemort from the dead to kill me. _

"Eurm yeah kind of. It's an improvement."

**...to get into my pants. – BAD Draco. Back to business. **

They were still standing at the door of the room. It was nothing special. Some would say it seemed like a guestroom, kind of. A sofa in front of a fireplace, a table with two chairs across from each other on the other wall and at the end of the room a usual bed, with a door to a bathroom on its right. Really nothing special or exciting.  
Draco walked past Harry, deeper into the room and back, he was pacing again.

_I feel sick. This was a bad idea. _

"Harry, I wrote you I need to talk to you and I..."  
"Wait!"

The Slytherin stopped and looked questioningly at Harry, and slightly pissed –No one interrupted a Malfoy-.

**Except a Harry Potter, apparently. **

"...I know what you want to say."  
"Really?"  
"Please, can I...can I tell you, ask you first, before you say what you need to say? Please, just one more time. I will never ask again, I swear."

What does he think I wanted to tell him?

Draco leaned against the back of the sofa and looked at the dark-haired vacantly.

"I guess you want to ask for another lesson? Am I right?"

Harry lowered his head and played nervously with the hem of his shirt, showing the band of his boxer shorts and some flesh unintentionally. His face was burning with embarrassment and he stared with fixed eyes at the ground, in order not to show Draco his flushed face.

_Why do I feel like a defendant? How does he know? Am I that transparent? I feel like I've been caught in the act. – Calm down. Long slow breaths. If he knows already, there's no need to break it through him, anymore. God, lucky me I didn't eat anything today, wouldn't give the best impression throwing up in front of Draco. – Draco. Hmmm – He looks so good. I want to kiss him, now. I want him pressed against me, now! NOW! NOW! _

Draco, on the other hand, was biting his lower lip in delight. The sight in front of him made him restless and he couldn't take his eyes of the ever so slightly revealed naked spot.

**This is such a tease. This fiddling is driving me insane. Naked skin- covered skin- naked- covered- naked- covered. Bloody hell Harry, tear open that shirt already and show me everything. **

"So? Am I right?"

_NOW! _

Harry changed into a predator. His eyes were burning with lust and desire for his prey. He took four long, fast strides and stood in front of Draco. Just about 30cm (approx.12inch) between them.

**What is going on here? **

"Yes you're right, Dra-co."

Hot lips crashed down and the blonde was frozen to death. He let his mouth ravage and watched Harry with wide opened eyes.  
The Gryffindor closed the gap and pressed their bodies together. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Draco's body finally against his own.

He knew why he was gay. A firm chest pressing completely against his own. No disturbing breasts keeping him slightly away from his partner, from feeling him all over and not enough space to even let a piece of paper between their bodies.  
The dark haired boy kissed Draco's chin and licked very slowly down to the small dent between his collarbones, savouring the taste of the pale, beautiful creature in front of him.

Draco groaned in pleasure and snapped out of his 'shock'. He grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed, keeping him an arm's length away.

"What kind of 'lesson' is this supposed to become? Because I think for the kissing there are no more lessons necessary."

_Do I have to say 'thank you' now? Better keep my mouth shut. _

**How did I make that? How could I push him away? If I hadn't, I would have complied with everything he wants. What? Why? Can't even think coherent sentences anymore. **

The Gryffindor blushed and looked down, recognizing the hint of a curve down Draco's pants. He smirked, but knew he wasn't doing any better.

"Harry?"

_Hmmm not bad, but now less questioningly and more moaning, please. – I love it when he says my name. _

"Har-ry?"

_Hmm again. Again? Oh eurm is he talking to me? _

"Huh?"  
"Will I get an answer?"  
"Eurm ha eh what was the question again?"

_Headdesks _

"You want another 'lesson'. For what? And why did you kiss me? Don't tell me for practise."

_Not? Shame! Excuse, excuse I need a bloody excuse. Harry think! Quickly. I was...I am...I did... _

"I...to persuade you."

**What? Is his brain working straight? You don't need to persuade me. Oh eh right, he has no idea. – But if he has no idea, why is he trying to persuade me? – Lessons you dork. **

"For what? What do you want to learn?"

**Oh god. I sound like a 50 year old, paedophilic teacher. That's disgusting. **

Harry felt his body heat rising fast. If it was possible to blush at the whole body, he had his first confrontation with this experience. Draco's hands were still on his shoulders and he wanted to swat them away. The touch, moments before the best he had ever felt, was burning him through his clothes and he thought it would leave marks.  
The Golden Boy took one step back and Draco let go of his shoulders.

_I can't do this. I have to get out of here. I can't do this. Out. OUT. OUT! _

He looked up at Draco, exposing a broken soul through his slowly with tears filling green eyes. If it hadn't been such a sad moment, you could have called the sight beautiful. His beautiful green eyes seemed to glow like cat's eyes, because of the light, which reflected in his tears.

"I can't."

And the boy-who-lived turned aside and ran to the door. He flung the door open and ripped the tapestry down while he ran through the door-frame, round the corner and he was gone.

ooOOoo

FIN!  
No just kidding. Just a pretty evil cliff-hanger. But honestly #cough# oh my, that came a little bit unexpected, even to me. I swear on the grave of Tom Riddle Senior that I didn't want it to end like that. I had a rather different plan for this chapter at the beginning. Wow! I'm still stunned.

**!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Lessons Part IX

#Crouchin' on my knees and beg for forgiveness#  
Hey dudes & dudettes  
Eurm okay...welll...yeah  
Some of you wanted to slaughter me for the last chapter, some loved it and the rest was pittying Harry or Draco or both. But like I said...it was not my idea to end it like that  
Anyway...here is chapter 09 and I bet with you; you will hate me again after this chapter (maybe, but don't hope so)  
Come on you know you love me #puppy eyes# and you can't be angry with me for a long time.  
Love you all! And gimme a piece of your thoughts, means...REVIEW! (till now I already got 166 wonderful and valued reviews)

ooOOoo

_**Lessons Part IX**_

words: (I just realised I forgot to let them count)

(Harry)

He was running like a maniac, not paying attention to his surrounding. Not wearing his invisibility cloak. Running, running, just away from the room on the third floor and in…the wrong direction. He wasn't sprinting upstairs to the Gryffindor tower, but downstairs. Ahead, around a corner, left, right and he came to a halt.

His side was stinging, his breathing was heavy and his heart felt like it was either blasting his thorax or jumping out of his throat and falling down on the ground. He wouldn't have minded either ways, because his heart ached from psychic pain and he would have been grateful to get rid of the piercing pain.

The dark-haired boy leaned against a wall and slid down, rolling into a tiny, sobbing Harry ball. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't care. He wouldn't have cared if the castle crashed down on him.

_Great Harry Fucking Potter, just great. You fucked up, stupid shithead. Can't you do anything properly, dumbarse? – I'm the lowest. I ruined everything. Oh god, what was I thinking? Me and Draco Malfoy? I can't even meet his standards, let alone fulfil them. – What was I thinking? WHAT? – I made a complete dork out of myself. I lost my last piece of pride. – Maybe I should leave Hogwarts and start a normal life in London. Get a job, a flat and a boyfriend. – NO! I don't want anybody more than Draco. Just Draco. No one else. – He should be the only one who's allowed to touch me, to kiss me. Who will take care of me, so that I can take care for him? The only one who does possesses my body. Great Potter. Just awesome. Right back to the topic on hand. How can I give him my body, if I can't even ask him to show me... anyway, there's no need to think about those things. He's not in love with me and if he was, I made him change his mind with my gloriously pathetic exit. He must think I'm a total freak, a lunatic. Well…just the one and only Golden Boy who thinks the whole world rotates around him._

The broken boy untangled himself and stood up slowly.

_Probably it's best if I drown myself in the lake. Or hang myself on the great oak. Or let myself be whipped to death by the whomping willow._

ooOOoo

(Draco)

Draco had watched Harry intently. Not turning his eyes away, he had felt like his heart was breaking into thousands and thousands of little glass splinters, which had drilled into his veins and were now distributed through the blood circulation, so that he could feel the pain everywhere.

He felt pain everywhere and did not know why. Harry stood in front of him and was breaking apart and he, Draco couldn't do anything but stare. He wanted to take the boy into his arms, to ask him what was wrong. He would have done something, anything, everything, just to see his love laugh again.

He couldn't. His mind was blank and his body felt petrified.

By the time Harry ran out of the room, he needed to sit down. He sat on the backrest of the sofa and tried to gather his mind.

'**I can't?' Harry, what can you not do? Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Oh god, what was he so afraid of? – Okay, okay, Draco calm down, you need to think. – No, think later, run now. Run after him.**

The blonde jumped up and run out of the room and around the same corner as Harry. He ran as fast as he could, thankful for being in good physical condition through Quidditch, but stopped dead in tracks.

"FUCK!"

**Shit! I shouldn't have cursed that loud. – FUCK! Where has he gone? Damn it! How can I find him, if I don't know where he ran to? – I can do it. Just need to concentrate.**

He started pacing again.

**Gryffindor Tower? No, he wants to be alone. – Astronomy Tower? Too far away. – Empty classroom? Oh god, please not. It would take years to find him. – Draco, come on, think, think. – He wants to be alone. He wants to either calm down or freak out… Outside? … Outside! He is outside. He must be outside. But if he is, I have to find him there as well. And if he isn't outside, I'm screwed. **

He jogged down the stairs as fast as possible, not paying attention to the fact that his body screamed for more oxygen.

**Harry, wait! I'm coming. Please, jeez, please don't do anything stupid.**

He jumped down the last three steps and looked around frantically.

There he was, right next to the Prefects Bathroom and about to stand up.

Draco almost ran to the dark haired boy.

"Harry!"

_No! Why did he follow me? To laugh at me? – I'm not paying attention to him._

"Harry! Where are you going?"

"To hang myself, to drown myself or to let myself be whipped to death, I'm irresolute."

"What? No! ...-...Pine Tree."

The Slytherin had grabbed Harry and dragged him into the Prefects Bathroom. He almost slammed him against the closest wall and pinned him against the wall with his arms.

"The hell you will. Are you completely out of it? What the hell happened that made you think about killing yourself?"

"It's none of your business."

"Don't speak with such a defeated voice. And look at me. I said you should look at me."

Harry lifted his head slowly and breathed heavy, he feared the anger in Draco's beautiful eyes. The memory of the previous morning scarred him.

He opened his eyes and saw...concern, fear and worry.

"What? Never seen a worried Malfoy before?"

"Hardly. – Actually, never."

Draco smiled softly and hugged the slightly smaller boy.

_What is going on here? What happened to the real Malfoy? Never mind. I like the new one._

"Why did you run away? What was so hard to tell me?"

The Gryffindor tensed in the embrace and held his breath.

"Hey, calm down. Take your time. Just don't be afraid. It's certainly not that bad."

_He has changed so much? Why? Who's the real one? – God, too many questions, I'm getting a headache._

Draco loosened the embrace and wanted to step back, giving the other time and space to calm down. But Harry clinged to him like his life depended of it. He dug his fists so deep into Draco's shirt, that the blonde was wondering why he didn't hear any ripping noises coming from his shirt.

He slung his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him close. Malfoy felt like he would suffocate the dark haired boy, because he had buried his face in Malfoy's shoulder. Slow warm breath broke through the fabric of his shirt and forced contact with his skin, assuring him he wasn't killing his secret love.

**No naughty thoughts now! It would be tactless and unfitting. – But he smells so good. And his breath against my shoulder is no big help either. – Maybe I should test the boundaries? – He will run away again. No he ran away because of the question. – Perhaps he will relax a little.**

His hand slowly went down Harry's back and stopped at the hem of the shirt, slightly touching the firm and well-trained butt. Draco shoved his hand gently under the shirt and felt the Golden-boy stiffen in his embrace, but relaxed right away when Draco began to draw small circles all over his back.

**Ha! Who's Harry touching now? Huh Granger? – Oh god, how can I think about Granger NOW? – Eh, eh, eh, what is he doing? I thought he was devastated and broken and everything. – But hmm damn that feels good.**

Harry tenderly licked along Draco's neck and sucked at his pulse once in a while, leaving tiny little red marks. The scent of Draco was too intoxicating to resist the urge of kissing him, even when he felt down.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

_I knew it! He doesn't want me. He just ran after me and comforted me so that he wouldn't have pangs of a guilty conscience. I knew it._

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't...I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's not what I meant. It felt good, but I thought I'm here to fondle you, because you're sad because of something."

_It felt good? He's here to fondle me? This is an illusion, right? A figment of my imagination. I'm right, aren't I?_

The blonde leaned down and kissed Harry innocently on the mouth, then on his nose, on his forehead, on his chin and again a soft kiss on Harry's mouth. The boy-who-lived kept his eyes shut and waited for the other to continue. He waited for another kiss; instead the hand on his back vanished.

"No."

"Ssshh."

Draco's hands closed around Harry's fists and pulled gently, gesturing for Harry to let go, but he didn't want to. Huge green eyes were pleading for contact, for not to let go.

_He wants to get away from me._

"Trust me. Please, Harry."

The fists relaxed, the white at the knuckles disappeared and he let go of Draco's 'slightly' wrinkled shirt. The Slytherin put Harry's hands down and he obeyed. His own hands stroked carefully up Harry's chest to his collar. He grabbed the fabric firmly but not forcefully. His eyes connected with those green uncertain orbs in front of him.

"Do you trust me?"

The dark-haired boy blinked nervously.

_Trust? For what? Why? I trust you, but why do you ask? And why do you ask now?_

**Does he have any bloody idea, what he's doing to me with those lost puppy eyes? Well anyway…what he's doing to me with his whole appearance. **

"Do you trust me, Harry? If not, I shouldn't..."

"I…I…I trust…you."

Malfoy intensified the grip on the collar and pulled Harry into a long, passionate kiss.

_That is what I had to trust you for? So what, I like it. – Hey, hey what…oh god…_

The Gryffindor gave a deep, throaty moan when Draco started biting and sucking a path along Harry's throat. He opened the black shirt slowly, button after button and kissed every new revealed spot of naked skin.

Harry threw his arms around the neck of the Slytherin Prince, who slowly went down on his knees to get a better angle to bite, kiss and lick along Harry's chest and stomach. His hands got a grip on Harry's hips to pull him closer to his mouth.

_Okay, now or never._

**I could do that all bloody day long. But I should have decided on eurm... more spacious pants. – I want him so badly.**

"Draco?"

"Hmhm?"

"Would you show me, I mean, would...oh god..."

**Hurm if I'm not mistaken he likes it – a lot. Hehe**

"Would you, would you teach me how to..."

Draco took his hands from Harry's side and opened his belt.

"Wouldyouteachmehowtogivehead?"

"Would you say that again? But with audible breaks between the single words, please."

_Eurgh, I have to say it again? How mean._

"Would you teach me…how…to give…h-h-head?"

The blonde rested his head against Harry's stomach and tried to stifle laughter and minimize it to a chuckle.

_What the fucking hell is so damn funny?_

**That was it? That was the big question, he didn't dare to ask? Oh Harry, you gave me a real shock for THAT? I told you I would show you EVERYTHING, I promised. We have a deal. – But if he asks to get taught instead of having sex with me normally, does that mean this is again for his bloke? – Draco you promised Pansy to have fun. Enjoy the moment with him and bother later.**

"Actually I was on the best way to it, if you hadn't interrupted me."

"Oh."

_He WHAT? Voluntary? For fun and games or what?_

"So I would say, we call this a 'lesson' now and you pay attention, huh?"

"Pay attention, right!"

**This is going to be fun.**

Draco went back to his main occupation and opened the button and zipper of Harry's jeans. He wanted to pull the pants down, but decided against and looked up at Harry, who was watching him with nervous eyes.

"Okay?"

"O-Okay."

The Slytherin pulled the jeans down and left Harry's obvious erection just covered with a boxer short. He kissed the still covered dick and looked up, confronting Harry with a naughty look and the fitting smirk. Harry blushed a nice shade of pink and played anxiously with strands of Draco's hair.

"Keep a close watch on it, Potter."

The Golden Boy moaned in arousal, since Draco had spoken against his dick and sent shivers up and down his whole body.

Malfoy went some inches up and kissed his way back down, while he tugged on the waistband.

He yanked the shorts down in one swift jolt and made Harry squeak in fright. The young man tried to cover his manhood with his hands, but failed miserably when Draco got a grip on them.

"Tststs I said watching, not interfering."

He kissed the palms of both hands and let go, to put his own back on Harry's hips.

**Well, here we definitely have a piece of candy, I would say so. His old, finally burned, clothes really hid a lot. First this unbelievably small firm arse of him, then this perfect muscled chest I want to mark with my mouth and my nails and now this 'little' Mister here. – Let's see how long I can tease him, till he's begging me.**

Soft kisses were placed along the shaft. Draco licked his lips and placed a wet kiss on the tip, to blow air over the wet spot and Harry held his breath. Hands dug harder into his blades and he knew his 'student' had closed his eyes to enjoy and was not paying attention. The blonde bit Harry's inner thigh, not too hard, but hard enough to get the attention back.

"Oww! Draco, fuck, that hurt."

"Oh, come on you liked it. Look you get even harder. – You should pay attention or I will do it again."

**Besides I think it's a really nice place for a love bite.**

He soothed the red spot with his tongue and worked upwards Harry's balls, licked along them veeeery slowly, but paid no attention to the throbbing 'problem' right in front of his face.

"Draco?"

"Hmhm?"

The blonde licked over the tip and sucked lightly on the same time, before he paid more attention to Harry's stomach and bellybutton. He felt fingers digging deeper into his shoulders and he knew it would leave bruises, but gave a shit. He would wear those bruises with pride and satisfaction, because he knew who had caused them.

"Draco, pl-please. I can't…just, please."

**That was almost too easy.**

"What Harry? What are you pleading for?"

"Please make me…come."

Malfoy stood up to look at Harry's flushed face and kissed him hungrily, now and then touching Harry's hard cock and making him squeak into the kiss.

The dark haired boy thrust his hips into Draco's direction, when he felt Draco's hands against his member. The pressure was nearly unbearable, but felt so good nevertheless. He wanted release. He wanted release now. He wanted release now through Draco.

"Draco please don't tease me any longer. Please!"

"Who said I would tease you. I just take my job as a teacher very seriously."

He licked along Harry's ear and whispered in a very seductive way.

"Should I make you come with my mouth?"

_If he talks with this voice any longer, I will come just because of the sound. - He's driving me insane. Why is he teasing me so much? Is it so much fun to see me suffer? – If your name is Malfoy, obviously yes. Didn't expect anything else. – _

"Yesss."

"But watch carefully, to learn."

The Slytherin Prince went down on his knees again and engulfed Harry's dick without hesitation. Golden Boys seem to be very sensitive at this spot, because this special one groaned out loud and tried to thrust himself deeper into Draco's throat, but was held back by hands on his hips. A tongue swirled around his tip and lips sucked first gently but became more forceful.

Draco relaxed his throat and swallowed Harry's cock completely. He bobbed his head up and down a few times and led his tongue along the downside of the shaft.

"Draco, oh god. Ahh hmm please don't stop."

The blonde scraped his teeth over the soft flesh and Harry inhaled sharply.

"How do you want to learn something with closed eyes?"

"Sor-ry."

"Look at me. Look me straight in the eyes."

Malfoy took Harry's length back in his mouth and looked upwards directly into Harry's eyes. He bobbed his head up and down, but stopped instantly when the boy who lived closed his eyes to enjoy the treatment.

The Gryffindor glared at him, for being such a tease, but moments later his eyes closed again and he tensed up.

"Draco, stop. Stop, I'm coming."

**You know, that was my intention.**

Draco fastened his pace and knew Harry would come any second, because his hands fisted in his blonde hair.

"Draco – Draco stop I'm com…"

And the dark haired boy shot his load down Draco's throat, who gulped it willingly.

Harry grabbed Draco's shirt and pulled him up, he was still breathing hard but tried to focus on Draco.

Malfoy confronted Harry with a dirty smirk and wiped with his thumb some last droplets of cum from his chin, to suck it off seductively.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Bloody hell that was... oh my fucking god._

"You shouldn't, you didn't need to, I mean I said stop, but you didn't."

"Hmm maybe I wanted to taste you.

**Awww he's blushing. Hehe. – Well that was my part. Think it's the best if I go now. **

**Maybe Panse has some booze left for me.**

"Okay eurm I think that was your lesson so far. Probably you now want to go to your bloke and test it."

ooOOoo

Huh? Huh? Huh? What do you think? You hate it, right? You hate me, right?  
OMG I'm so sorry. #hides behind tree and is waiting for the blow#


	10. Lessons Part X

Disclaimer: Jeez, do I have to? Yeah? Okaaaay, fine here it comes...3...2...1...Not mine!  
(for every german reader: Ich hab grad eben erst gemerkt, dass das irgendwie so'n bissel nach Ebay klingt - war nicht beabsichtigt #hehe#)

Beta: 'Violet Eyes' the great

So this is now my official statement: #cries her eyes out# FANFICTIONNET DOES HATE ME! Yep it does!  
I couldn't update yesterday, I'm so teribbly(typo?) sorry. But my computer told me all the time, that he coudln't find the ffnet page. I tried it about 20times, nothing worked.  
I'm sooooo sorry.  
But I hope this chapter can make up for my little 'incident'.  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

ooOOoo

_**Lessons Part X**_

words: 2350

_My bloke? ...Oh eh yeah…my bloke. Why is he mentioning it? He looks sad._

Harry didn't care that he was still naked. He put his hands around Draco's neck and drew him closer to whisper into his ear.

**What? – No don't. Don't come any closer or I'll want to kiss you.**

"Draco?"

**Oh god, do that again. Whisper my name, although crying my name earlier wasn't bad either. Fuck these pants are really tight.**

"Hmm!"

_Was that a moan or an answer?_

"We're in the Prefects Bathroom, right?"

**If you have realised that only just now, you're either really slow or I blew your mind really well. – Hmm his voice is…no stay focused.**

"Sometimes you're really slow, but yeah we are."

_Ah he's the usual brat again. Oh Draco more please. Offend me, insult me, call me dirty names._

Harry licked along the shell of Draco's ear and felt Draco shiver in his arms.

"Take a bath with me."

The blonde backed up and looked at Harry incredulous.

"What?"

The Gryffindor leaned against Draco and kissed him innocently. He took his hand in his own and led Malfoy over to the bathtub.

"Take a bath with me, please."

"I would, but why?"

"Don't know, just feel like it."

He opened the taps and turned back to Draco, to unbutton his shirt and tug his pants down. The Slytherin just stood in front of him and watched him with a suspicious eye.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Do this favour to me, please."

_He is so beautiful, can't phrase it differently._

**This is not good. I shouldn't be here any longer. Actually I should be in my room and drowning my thoughts in booze.**

The blonde bent down and pulled his pants up, receiving a bewildered and beseeching look. Draco stretched out his hand and caressed gently over Harry's cheek.

_You will not leave now. Don't you dare say such things now. I will not let go of you._

"I think I should go now. I'm not the right one for this. Go to your beloved and get him here to take a bath with you. Bye Harry."

He wanted to let go of Harry's cheek and leave the bathroom, but Harry's hand shot up and got a firm grip on Draco's wrist. Indignant silver-blue eyes locked with the picture of his wrist cuffed in slender, but evidently strong hands. His look wandered upwards, along Harry's forearm, to his biceps, over the broad shoulder, leading to the tempting neck and finally ending with a look into Harry's eyes. They showed no anger, what may be expected because of the firm grip, but provocation and longing.

"Take a bath with me, Draco."

"I shouldn't."

Harry brought the wrist to his mouth and kissed the sore flesh with so much care, it made Draco gulp audible. The Gryffindor turned away for a moment to turn off the taps, but didn't let go off Draco's wrist. He turned his interest back on Malfoy and stepped a little closer, to kiss his opposite lovingly.

"I always thought the Golden Boy got what he wanted, always. And just to remind you. I. Am. The. Golden. Boy."

He took the second hand of Draco and led him to the bathtub brim, never breaking eye-contact.

"I'm still wearing my pants."

"I know. But if you don't take them off now, I will do it – in the bathtub."

The dark-haired young man guided Draco down the two steps into the huge bathtub of the Prefects bathroom. He pressed him against a wall and ran his hands over Draco's, now wet chest.

**Now that he got his 'lesson' he's pretty forward.**

"Did my blowjob make you so forward or why are you like this?"

Harry blushed and broke the eye-contact.

"If I wasn't, you would have left already, wouldn't you have?"

"Probably."

"See. But why do you want to leave me? I'm not good enough!"

The Gryffindor broke the surface of the water with his hands, never letting go off Draco's body, and went down to Draco's pants, to open them a second time.

**Not good enough? Ha! Funny, not.**

"I never said such things."

"And why do you want to run away, again?"

"You ran away and I'm still clueless to why."

"That may be true, but you left me alone in a classroom yesterday."

"Oh."

The blonde looked a little guilty and inclined his head. Harry caressed his cheek with his own and brought his lips close to the blonde's ears.

"Can I take off your boxers as well?"

"I eurm I…you…why?"

Harry shoved his hand into Draco's opened pants and stroked over his erection, almost sensing the twitch but definitely hearing and feeling the rigid breath against his neck.

"I think it's just fair, because I'm already naked."

**Like I could forget that 'unimportant' fact.**

"Am I allowed?"

He took Draco's earlobe between his teeth and licked it seductively. He felt the movement of Draco's head nodding yes and let go of the ear.

The boy-who-lived connected their lips and whispered a 'thank you' into the kiss. He took a deep breath and held him. His whole body vanished under the surface of the water and Draco felt a tugging at his pants and the pleasant feeling of his freed erection.

Malfoy couldn't see much of Harry, because of all the foam. He watched the breath bubbles of Harry appearing on the surface and wondered how long the boy could hold his breath.

**What is he doing down there? Neatly folding my pants? – Holy shit! Jeez that feels good.**

Harry planted kisses along Draco's dick and worked his way up along his abdomen. Finally breaking the surface he breathed heavy and tried to get as much oxygen into his lungs as possible. Water ran down his face and his wet hair clinged to his face and hid his eyes somewhat.

The guy in front of him, to be precise Draco, watched him keenly and felt his stomach making a flip. Not bothering what he had said minutes ago or that he had tried to hide and suppress his feelings, he lunged forward and kissed Harry hungrily. He wanted to ravage that mouth, to bruise that mouth – and did so.

All his suppressed feelings and needs gushed from him, like a volcanic eruption and bundled in the kiss. It seemed like he wanted to snog Harry senseless.

Harry pushed him away and panted heavy. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

_Oi! The white spots weren't there before. And my head is spinning, eurgh. I think my brain suffered from the lack of oxygen. _

He leaned against Draco and felt the dizziness slowly ebbing away. His breath became even and the mush in his brain changed gradually back to 'fit for work'. The Gryffindor became conscious of his surrounding and felt the strong arm around his waist, pressing him against the slender but well muscled form of Draco.

Harry looked up and met the grey blue eyes of a smirking Slytherin.

"Are you alright? You looked like you would pass out any second."

"I'm…okay…just need…a minute."

Draco chuckled and kissed the Gryffindor's forehead whilst pulling him closer. Drawing circles on Harry's back, he waited that the slightly smaller boy to recover. After a while he couldn't wait any longer and broke the silence. Harry had cooled down some moments ago and now enjoyed the embrace of Draco.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"What? No! It was exhausting, yes…but actually…"

_Oh. My. God. That boy is really skilled with his mouth. Maybe I really do have an oral fixation, wouldn't wonder if it did happen to me. But it would be his fault._

"Yes?"

"Actually… I wouldn't mind…well…if you would…do it more often."

**What? – My whole body feels like it's going limp. Does that mean…? He's not…?**

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow and loosened his embrace.

"Okay? What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry still leaned against Draco's chest, to hide the blush that had crept up his face and sighed loudly against Draco.

_And people telling me I'm dense? _

"I thought Slytherins are cunning, clever, sly, et cetera, but you're making me rethink that."

Draco huffed and dug his fingers a little into Harry's side to remind him, who he was talking to.

"I warn you Potter. Think about what you say, how you say it and especially who you want to say it to. Don't badmouth Slytherins in front of a Slytherin if you're not willing to pay for it."

The Golden-Boy lifted his head and brought his lips close to the other's ear and whispered in an innocent voice.

"Does that mean you want to punish me?"

Draco forgot to breathe.

**I what? – Hurm…if I think about it, it's not a particularly bad idea. My bed. Handcuffs. Or a nice spank? Whether he would like it?**

Harry freed himself from the embrace and sat down on the steps of the tub, just his head looked out of the water.

"Draco I hate this! …"

"What? Why?"

The dark-haired boy looked up and smirked at a slightly shocked Draco.

"Can I finish saying my thoughts out loud? – I wanted to tell you that I hate this situation. To tell you all the time, that there is someone else. That you're just serving a purpose."

"Yes?"

"Draco, there is no other man. There is just you and me."

"You made everything up? You? A Gryffindor?"

"YES Mal-foy. Even Gryffindors are willed to get what they want and do what ever is needed to get it. And what I want the most is you."

Harry slumped down and dived down to get away from Draco's reaction.

_Oooooh shit. I told him. I really told him. I'm feeling sick._

Draco hurried forward and pulled Harry to the surface. Huge, glowing, dark green eyes looked at him with such intensity that he felt a shiver crawling along his spine. He kept the grip on Harry's arms and held him above the surface.

**Could you please look much less hot? I think I may forget what I wanted to ask. What did I want to ask again? Oh, eh, yeah, right.**

"Just to resolve any misunderstanding…What did you say?"

"Argh, you drive me insane. I said…I want you. I need you. I want you to fuck me. I want you to become my lover. That you love me. That you care about me. That you feel what I feel. I want you to know every inch of my body, that I can know every inch of yours and love every inch equally. I want to share everything with you. Experience sex and everything included with you. I…I…I just want that you love me, like I love you and become my boyfriend."

To be honest Draco was a little taken aback and looked alike, but he recovered quickly.

"O-kay. I think I got a hint of what you want to tell me."

"Haha funny. Just tell me that you don't feel the same and leave me alone."

The Slytherin put Harry down on the upper stair and kneeled on the lower one, to be on the same level as Harry. He inclined his head and connected his lips with the one of Harry's for an innocent but love-filled kiss.

"I never thought I would say this, but…but I think I love you too, Harry Potter."

This time it was Harry's turn to be astonished. He looked completely flabbergasted and didn't own the skills to recover quickly. His eyes tried to find Draco's, to assure that he wasn't dreaming and that he had heard the truth.

"You really…"

"Yes."

The Gryffindor jumped up and threw himself at Draco, knocking him down in the move. Both submerged in the water and tried to break the surface in a hurry. Harry looked guiltily at Draco, but never thought about taking away his arms from around the blonde's neck.

"Sorry. I think I got a little excited."

The Slytherin Ice-Prince shook his head and chuckled.

"A little? Right! – Does that mean you will sleep with me tonight in my room? Hey you don't need to look so shocked. 'Sleep' doesn't have to mean to go along with sex, well not tonight."

"You have your own room?"

"Prefect. Granger has her own too, doesn't she?"

"I have no idea. To be honest I haven't spent much time listening to them for the last few months."

Draco smirked, knowing why Harry didn't pay attention to Granger's and Weasley's rambling. He brought his lips down to Harry's and spoke against them.

"Come with me. I want you close to me. We are already shrivelled up, so let's go downstairs. Huh?"

"But, but tomorrow morning and Herm and Ron…"

"Either they'll think I slaughtered you or they'll know that you're with me, when they see you're not in your bed. Besides I think Granger knows where you are, because Pansy told me she wants to alley with her, to get us together.

**Okay, she said something about humping you for real, but anyway…**

Therefore I think Pansy will inform her tomorrow. I know her, she will sit on the couch in the common room and wait for me to come back. Please Harry. I'm just begging you one last time."

"Okay – fine."

The kiss Harry got was one he would never forget, because it was the first hot, longing and arousing kiss with his boyfriend.

They got out of the bathtub, towelled their bodies, and put back on their respective clothes. Always sharing and exchanging glances at the other, not to loose the contact to the other.

Draco opened the door and let Harry exit first.

"Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I, eurm, have left my invisibility cloak in the room on the third floor."

Draco smirked and snaked an arm around Harry's waist, to pull him closer.

"I don't think so."

He took the cloak out of his pocket and threw it over both their bodies. The couple walked in silence to the dungeons, to Draco's room. Feeling the other was enough to assure themselves they had done the right thing.

ooOOoo

Don't panic! It's not the end. There will follow a nice #evil grin# epilogue. Ohhh yeah and what a nice epilogue.

**!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Lessons Part XI: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Beta :the busy VIOLET EYES chuckle

So this is the end.

I'm really happy that you all read this story of mine and I hope you liked it.

Also I hope you like the Epilogue.

So, till the next time. If you want another story of mine and I don't publish anything, just 'molest' me with e-mails. Sometimes I need someone who's kicking my butt.

!LOVE YOU ALL! #wipes tear away#

And don't forget to review!

_**Lessons Epilogue**_

words: 1815

"Draco please. Take it off. I want to see you."

"No."

"Please. Then undo the ties, that I can touch you at least. – Ah, do that again."

Harry lay blindfolded and naked on the bed of Draco Malfoy. His arms were above his head and tied to the head of the bed with dark green striped silk ties.

A couple of weeks had past since their incident in the prefect's bathroom and Draco had remembered that his boyfriend still owed him for the 'lessons'.

He had remembered Harry with so much glee in his eyes, that the dark-haired young man felt a little uncomfortable but Gryffindor he was, he didn't want to be in debt and especially not by Draco.

'_Maybe it'll be enjoyable for me too_._'_ Was the first thought Harry had, to suppress the little fear he felt.

And now he was blindfolded, naked and tied to the bed with Draco's favourite ties and felt the hot touch of the blonde all over his body.

He couldn't see where the hands would go next and how they would touch him. He could only rely on his sense of feeling.

Draco kneeled next to Harry on the bed and watched his 'victim' with relish. Harry responded to every touch with soft moans and arched his back to lean into the touch and get closer. He leaned over Harry and kissed his chest fiercely to mark him and leave his signature all over his property.

Gentle teeth enclosed a nipple and bit down slowly, making Harry hiss in frustration.

"Ahh, Draco, fuck. Don't be such a tease. Please open the bonds, I can't take this anymore. I want to touch you."

The Slytherin straddled Harry, making their rock hard erections touch and making him and Harry groan in unison.

He leaned forward and brushed the other's ear with his lips while he whispered seductively.

"Beg more and harder and maybe I will do you the favour. But till then you're at my mercy."

Draco kept his lips close to Harry's ear and began to grind his hips into Harry's. He could feel and hear the rigid breath of his love and knew Harry felt his own against his ear. Again he whispered into Harry's ear between deep breaths.

"I – want – you – so fucking – damn much – that it – hurts. "

Harry bucked his hips and tried to throw Draco off, but caused the opposite and made Draco groan and shudder.

"If you don't stop I'll cum right away without fucking you."

"That sentence is no fucking help at all, like the last, you bloody evil tease. - Even if I can't see it, stop your bloody smirk."

"You have no patience, Potter, and therefore this is so much fun."

To underline his sentence he stroked gently over Harry's chest, but intensified the pressure and left eight red lines along the Golden-Boy's chest.

"Ahhh – I hate you."

"Oh and I guess that is why you want me to tear you apart here."

The blonde brought a hand between Harry's thighs and forced his way down to the tight ring between his cheeks and pushed a finger slightly inside. Harry's whole body stiffened and a deep groan escaped his throat. His hands curled around the ties and pulled forcefully on the same.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Draco more."

Malfoy smirked cunningly and pulled the finger out, to hear Harry growl angrily. He left Harry's lap.

"Draco? Dragon? What? Where?..."

The part of him, which was always in Slytherin modus loved to see a man so frantic and needy because of him. But the part which loved Harry deeply was ten times bigger. He bent down and kissed Harry passionately. The Gryffindor replied hungrily. He couldn't touch his dragon and was greedy for every contact he could get, no matter how desperate it seemed.

"You really are orally fixated. And you definitely need to do something about this impatience."

"Funny, really funny, Malfoy. How would you feel, huh?"

Draco shifted a little and grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand.

"Do you know that sound, love?"

He brought the jar close to Harry's ear and opened it with a little 'pop'. Harry shuddered in anticipation and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

_Finally._

Draco climbed between Harry's legs and coated his fingers with a decent amount of lube. The first finger slid inside and the Golden-Boy thrust against the intrusion to push him deeper inside.

A second finger caressed along the sensitive skin on the outside of the tight ring and Harry tore at the ties like he wanted to draw blood from those lifeless fabrics.

"Draco, please go on. Just – just go on."

Although the blonde was in charge, he obeyed and pushed a second finger into Harry. He felt his cock twitch with every movement his fingers made and began to touch himself with his free hand. When he scissored his fingers inside of Harry, the dark-haired young man threw his head back in his neck and moaned bawdily.

"If you don't stop those noises I will hurt you, just because I can't hold back any longer. So shut up."

"Actually – I – I, oh god – wouldn't mind – so – much. Just – don't sto-op."

"Yeah sure and later on you will not let me touch you anymore, because I really tore you apart."

"Oh god, fuck, Draco, fuck."

Malfoy stopped stroking himself and leaned over Harry, purposely making their dicks touch, to push the blindfold slightly up. Harry opened his eyes slowly and revealed vibrant green pupils, oozing with lust.

"Do you really want this?"

"Hmhm. But let me look at you, yes? I want to see you."

Draco nodded and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. He sat bold upright on his knees and pulled out his fingers to coat his dick with the remainder of the lube. Draco lifted Harry's hips a little and shifted closer to drag him into his lap.

Harry watched him with those huge sensual eyes and like always, when they had sex, it sent him over the edge. He pushed inside of Harry, but forced himself to go slow so that his partner could get used to the stretching.

The blonde examined Harry's face attentively, to see if he was in pain or pleasure and right now it looked like he was enjoying it a lot.

He was completely inside of Harry and the dark-haired boy slung his legs around his waist to pull him even closer. Harry breathed hard and accustomed to the feeling of being filled completely.

"Okay, move."

The Slytherin pulled out half of his length and pushed back, repeating it with a steady rhythm. Harry arched his back so much that it looked painful. He answered Draco's moves with his hips moving in the same rhythm. Draco fastened his pace a little and Harry hissed in response.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck, Draco faster, please move."

Draco leaned forward and grabbed Harry's dick in the same move, making Harry hold his breath for a second. He bent low enough to suck at Harry's neck and bite the same spot with pleasure. The blonde mumbled against Harry's neck in a deep gruff voice:

"Oh, fuck, Harry, you're so damn tight. So tight."

For Harry it was just a growl, but the deep voice sent shivers down his spine and right to his groin which was still at Draco's mercy.

He felt the pleasure from both sides wandering through his whole body and knew he couldn't hold it any longer. It just felt too good and too bloody hard at the same time. He didn't want to cum, so that he could feel Draco longer, but he also wanted to get rid of the pressure bubbling inside of him.

"Draco, Draco I'm cum-"

Every muscle tightened in his body and he shot his cum between Draco's and his body and felt the relaxation washing over him. Draco followed quickly, Harry's tension around his cock gave him the rest and he buried his load deep down in Harry.

Draco's limb body slumped down on Harry and he rested for a moment before he kissed Harry gently and rolled down to untie the bonds.

"Wow! I knew you had to make up for six wasted years, but that was just bloody hot."

The both lovers jerked up at the voice and saw Pansy, who had spoken first, Hermione and Ron standing in the doorframe of Draco's room. Well, fine, Ron lay unconscious on the floor, but the two girls goggled at them with excitement.

Draco jolted out of his shock and tried to cover himself and Harry, who was still bound to the bed, with blankets.

"What the hell? What are you doing here? Get the fucking bloody hell out of here. And since when are you standing there?"

"I think since you took the blindfold off Harry's eyes."

"Quite kinky I might say, dragon."

Draco jumped up out of the bed, revealing his manhood again and strode over to Pansy and Hermione (and a fainted Ron) while snatching a blanket, which he could wrap around himself.

"WHAAAAT? You watched us having sex all the time and didn't possess the decency to walk out of the room? You…you – And you Pansy, don't you dare to call me that again, you're not allowed to. You both really have no decency."

The girls looked at each other and chuckled. Pansy spoke up for both of them.

"We're sorry baby, but that show was so awesomely hot that we couldn't remember any manners or decency."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell me what you want and get the hell out of here."

"Actually we wanted to ask if you two wanted to have some ice cream with us. But apparently it seems like you have forgotten that today is another Hogsmeade-Saturday or you don't care, right Hermione?"

"Uhum. Well I think it's best if we go without you."

"Yup. Think so too. Bye Draco. Bye Harry."

Hermione spoke a quick incantation to hover Ron's body back to Gryffindor tower to get him fit. She turned around and said a quick

"Bye Harry. Bye Draco."

Before Draco closed the door and locked it manually and with spells.

Draco turned around, still grumbling over those two unbelievable women when he saw Harry lying on the bed. He dashed forward and jumped on the bed to undo the ties.

"Oh god, sorry, love. I'm so sorry. I was just so, so, _argh_ about those two."

He cradled Harry in his lap and the boy-who-lived snuggled closer to his chest.

"I'm fine, really. Just make sure that the door is locked the next time you want to tie me to the bed and every time we have sex."

The smirk he got was the dirtiest Harry Potter had ever seen.

FIN


End file.
